City of parenthood
by CloveLudwig99
Summary: Set in COFA Clary is 16 and dating Jae, she couldn't be happier, Valentine is dead, she's dating Jace and her mom and Luke are engaged but everything falls apart when Clary discovers she's pregnant. Better than it sounds please read it!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey so I decided to start a TMI story for fun! I got inspiration from the movie 'Juno' so this is a Clace story, its set in COFA, Clary is 16 and Jace is 17. So yeah... That's all for now, enjoy. Chow. Repagrta (I have no clue how to spell I just remember Alan saying this to Stu in the hangover part 3 and decided to put it in) **

**Chapter 1: Finding out. **

**Clary's P.O.V.**

"Please be negative please be negative." I say while waiting for the result of the pregnancy test to come up.

"Clary the last 2 tests were positive it's more than likely that you're pregnant." Magnus says. When I first thought I was pregnant I went to Magnus because I didn't want to walk into a drug store and pick up a pregnancy test, and I knew he could do some spell or something but when I told Magnus he just snapped his fingers and 3 pregnancy tests appeared on the table.

"I can't be it was only _one _time!" I say.

"Don't they teach you this stuff in mundane school? It doesn't matter if it was 'only once' it can still happen." Magnus says. As I'm about to respond a little pink plus sign appears in the window of the pregnancy test. I sigh, knowing that it means positive.

"Well?" Magnus asks.

"Positive, again." I say. I shake the pregnancy test furiously, hopping it's faulty. Magnus actually has to stop me shaking it.

"Clary, darling, stop you're going to take your eye out." He says. I stop shaking the stick and put it on the table with the others.

"This can't be happening." I whisper. Magnus puts his arms around me and I burry my face in his chest and cry. I never thought of Magnus as the comforting type, just the crazy flamboyant yet lovable glittery warlock. He rubs my back and whispers soothing things in my ear. Eventually I calm down and stop crying. "I don't know what to do Magnus." I say.

"I'll tell you what you do, go home and tell someone else, Jace, Alec, Izzy, Simon, anyone." Magnus says. I nod, I know he's right.

"You're right, thanks Magnus." I say.

"Anytime, call me if you need anything." Magnus says. I nod and pick up the pregnancy tests stuff them in my jacket and leave. When I get home I go straight upstairs and call Simon. He picks up on the second ring.

"Hello?" He answers.

"Simon I need your help." I say.

"Clary?" He asks. I feel like slapping him for being such an idiot.

"No Simon its Raphael." I say sarcastically.

"This is payback for the time I called you telling you I was Jace, Izzy or Alec after we first met them isn't it?" He asks.

"Simon I'm pregnant." I say, ignoring his question.

"I am going to _kill_ Jace Herondale; wait it is his isn't it?" Simon asks.

"Yes!" I say.

"I'm gonna kill him Clary!" Simon says.

"No Simon! I haven't even told him yet, I only told you and Magnus." I say.

"Why Magnus, want something glittery for the baby?" Simon asks.

"No, because he's a warlock and he would be able to tell me for definite whether or not I was pregnant by doing some spell but instead he made me take 3 pregnancy tests." I say.  
"So what are you going to do?" Simon asks.

"Get Jace to meet me at the park, can you come? Just so there's someone else to make sure he doesn't kill someone." I say.

"Oh Clary I'm really sorry I can't I have to meet with Camille again." Simon says.

"Oh ok, well I'm gonna call Jace, I love you." I say.

"I love you too." Simon says and with that he hangs up. I know I need someone with me when I tell Jace and I think Alec would be the best option. If anyone can convince Jace of anything it's his_ Parabatia_. I dial Alec's number and he answers pretty much straight away.

"Hello?" He answers.

"Alec, its Clary." I say.

"Clary, are you ok? You sound like you've been crying." Alec says.

"Alec I'm pregnant." I say. He is silent for a minute but then he says.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I took 3 pregnancy tests all of which were positive." I say.

"Who else knows?" He asks.

"Simon and Magnus." I say.

"Magnus?" He asks. Why is it so hard to believe I told Magnus I'm pregnant?

"Yeah, I knew he could do some sort of spell to tell me for definite whether or not I was pregnant but he just made me take three pregnancy tests instead." I say.

"When are you going to tell Jace?" Alec asks.

"That's why I'm calling, I'm going to ask Jace to meet me at the park now in about 10 minutes and I was wondering if you could come too you know so if he tries to do something crazy you can stop him." I say.

"Yeah of course I will." Alec says. I let out a sigh of relief.  
"Thanks, is Jace home?" I ask.

"Yeah he's pestering Izzy; I'll let him talk to you on my phone so you don't have to waste your credit calling him." Alec says. I can hear him walking.

"Thanks." I say. Moments later I hear Jace's voice.

"I believe you were looking to speak to the sexiest shadowhunter about." He says. I roll my eyes at his arrogance.

"If that were true I wouldn't be talking to you." I say.

"Ouch Clary, I have feelings you know." He jokes. I smile and shake my head.

"Ok enough banter, listen I really need to meet you tonight, do you think you could meet me in the park with Alec in about 10 minutes?" I ask.

"Why?" He asks.

"I just need to tell you something important and I don't wanna do it over the phone." I say.

"I know I'm great in bed, if that's what you were going to tell me." Jace says. If he were here with me I would smack him upside the head so hard.

"Jace stop being arrogant and answer my question." I say.

"Yeah I can, I'll meet you there." He says.

"Ok, bye." I say and hang up. I put my phone in my pocket and walk downstairs and head to the park. When I arrive Jace and Alec are already there. Alec is the first to see me and smiles encouragingly at me. I smile back and walk over to them. When Jace sees me he smiles broadly at me.

"Hey." He says while pulling me into his arms.

"Hi." I say leaning my head against his chest.

"What's wrong?" Jace asks separating us. I take a deep breath, preparing to tell Jace I'm pregnant.

"Jace, I'm pregnant." I say.

**So what do you think? Sorry it's not that good not used to writing TMI stuff Please review and let me know what you think. Constructive criticism is more than welcome but not flames! **


	2. Chapter 2 the reaction

**Hey guys thanks for all the reviews! Big shout out to ****rcs17 ****for the really kind review! I sincerely hope the rest of this story goes according to plan. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Mortal Instruments or the characters, as much as I wish I owned Magnus Alec Jace and Simon but I don't Cassandra Clare does. **

**Chapter 2: The reaction. **

**Clary's P.O.V.**

Jae stares at me in disbelief. "P-p-pregnant?" He stutters. I nod. A huge smile spreads across Jace's face. He picks me up bridal style and spins around. I shriek.

"Jace!" I say, but I have to laugh, Jace Herondale spinning around in a circle with his girlfriend in his arms, you have to admit that's a funny sight. "Jace put me down I'll be sick!" I tell him. He stops spinning and sets me down and crashes his lips to mine. I'm taken completely by surprise at Jace's reaction. Jace drops to his knees and pushes my shirt up and starts to kiss my stomach. I glance over to Alec and see he is just as surprised as I am. Jace lets my shirt fall back down and stands back up.

"A baby Clary a little baby!" Jace says, still smiling broadly.

"You're not mad?" I ask.

"Why would I be mad? I know we're young but we can make this work! We love eacother and were meant to be together." Jace says resting his hand on my stomach, right on the spot where our baby is. I smile and put my hand on top of his. I think one of the reasons I was so scared was because I thought Jace would be mad and leave me. "Who else knows?" Jace asks.

"Magnus, Alec and Simon." I say.

"So you only found out?" He asks.

"Yeah, I went to Magnus." I say.

"Really? Was he able to tell you how far along you are? Do you know it's a boy or girl? When is the baby gonna be here?" Jace says getting all excited. I laugh and look over at Alec who smiles and shakes his head at Jace.

"Jace, Magnus didn't perform a spell, he made me take 3 pregnancy tests." I say.

"Well then we have to book an appointment with a doctor for a check up and an ultrasound, or if you wanted we can ask brother Zachariah to check you over or maybe get Magnus to do it, which ever you want." Jace says.

"Jace calm down, I'm happy to go to a normal mundane doctor." I say.

"Ok we'll book an appointment tomorrow but right now let's go tell mom dad and Izzy." Jace says grabbing my hand. "Oh I almost forgot! You're going to be an Uncle Alec!" Jace says. Alec smiles at Jace.

"Yeah, and you're going to be a daddy." He says. Jace's smile gets bigger, if that's possible.

"I'm going to be a daddy Clary, and you're going to be a mommy." He says smiling at me.

"We're going to be a family." I say. Jace smiles and cups my face in his hands and kisses me.

"I love you so much." He says, leaning his forehead against mine.

"I love you just as much." I tell him. He takes my hand and all 3 of us walk toward the institute. When we arrive we go straight to the library where everyone usually is. When we reach the library Izzy is sitting in a chair panting her nails. She looks up when she see's us.

"Hey." She says.

"Izzy Clary and I have something really important we want to tell you and mom and dad, do you know where they are?" Jace says.

"Um I think they're in the kitchen." Izzy says.

"I'll get them." Alec says. 2 minutes later Alec re-appears with Maryse and Robert.

"What is it you want to tell us Jace?" Maryse asks.

"Clary's pregnant." Jace says, still smiling like a mad man.

"Oh my god! I'm going to be an aunty!" Izzy squeals running over and hugging me and Jace. When Izzy finally let's go of us Maryse- to my great surprise- hugs me, while Robert Shakes Jace's hand and hugs him. I'm taken by surprise again when Robert hugs me.

"Congratulations Clary, You will make an excellent mother." He says. I smile.

"Thank you." I say. Just as I'm about to tell Jace I'm going home Alec comes up to me.

"Hey Clary. I never got to congratulate you; you seemed upset on the phone so I thought better of it." He says hugging me.

"Thanks Alec, hey maybe you and Magnus can meet me and Jace for lunch or something tomorrow I want to ask you guys something really important." I say.

"Yeah sure I'll ask Magnus when I get home." Alec says. I raise my eyebrows at him.

"You guys moved in together?" I ask. Alec smiles and nods.

"Congratulations." I say.

"Thanks." He says.

"Clary, come on we have to go tell your mom and Luke." Jace says taking my hand in his.

"Ok, hopefully see you tomorrow Alec." I say.

"Tomorrow?" Jace asks.

"You and I are hopefully going to have lunch with Magnus and Alec tomorrow." I say.

"We are?" Jace asks.

"Yeah." I say and with that Jace and I leave. When we get back home Luke and mom are in the sitting room.

"Clary, were where you?" Mom asks.

"I was with Jace and Alec." I say.

"There's something we need to tell you." Jace says.

"What is it?" Luke asks. Jace smiles at me.

"Clary, you tell them." He says. I smile and nod.

"I'm pregnant." I say.

"Aren't you just a little bit young?" Mom asks.

"Uh hypocrite much? You get pregnant with me when you were what, 18?" I say. Mom smiles at me.

"If I wasn't so sure you're well fit to be a mother I'd be screaming right now." Mom says. I smile.

"I'm too young to be a grandpa." Luke says smiling.

"Isn't it every parents dream to have grandchildren?" I ask. Luke smiles.

"You have me there, I am happy for you both though." Luke says.

"It really means a lot to me that you support me and Clary being parents at such a young age." Jace says.

"I know you'll take good care of my Clary, I won't be wrong in trusting you will I?" Luke asks.  
"No sir." Jace says. I look at Jace surprised.

"I've never heard you speak to someone with such respect!" I say.

"I kind of have to I don't want them to hate me." Jace says with a smile. I smile and kiss him. Mom and Luke let Jace stay the night with me, even though I'm sixteen and pregnant they trust us. That night I fall asleep in Jace's arms with one of his hands holding one of mine and the other one on my stomach.

**So you like? You don't? Please let me know, I know it's kinda repetitive and boring but I needed to get the reactions and telling people out of the way next chapter will be better! **


	3. Chapter 3 the hospital apointment

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews! Glad you liked the last chapter, here's chapter 3! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the mortal instruments; all rights go to Cassandra Clare! Oh! Also I don't own Dr. Cox! The makers of scrubs do!**

**Chapter 3: The hospital appointment**

**Clary's P.O.V. **

The net morning I'm awoken to a terrible wave of nausea. I leap out of bed and into the bathroom. I collapse on my hands and knees just in time. I hear padded footsteps and feel a warm hand on my back, rubbing comforting circles. A few minutes later I finally stop vomiting and slump against the toilet. Jace hands me a glass of water. I smile and sip it. Once I'm done I put the glass on the sink.

"You ok?" Jace asks. I nod.

"Morning sickness. Magnus warned me about it, but I didn't think it would kick in so soon." I say.

"Maybe you're further along than you think." Jace says. I nod.

"Yeah, what time is it?" I ask.

"12." Jace says.

"Really? We slept in." I say.

"I called the hospital and set up an ultrasound for 2." Jace says.

"Oh ok, did Alec call or text you about going to lunch?" I ask.

"Yeah he said they'd meet us at Taki's after the ultrasound." Jace says.

"Ok, let's get some breakfast." I say.

"Ok, are you craving anything in particular?" Jace asks.

"Hmmm we really want some bacon."I say rubbing my stomach.

"We?" Jace asks.

"Me and the baby." I say. Jace smiles and kisses me.

"Let's go get some then." He says, pulling me up. When we get downstairs Mom and Luke are sitting at the table.

"Well look who's finally up." Luke jokes. I smile.

"I'm aloud to be lazy, I'm pregnant." I say. Jace places a plate of bacon in front of me.

"Thanks." I say. After I eat my bacon I go upstairs and change. I notice one of my shirts doesn't quite fit as it used to. I push my shirt up and see I have a little bump. Jace was right; I am further along than I thought."Jace!" I call for him.

"Yeah?" He asks coming into the room.

"Come here I've got a little bump." I say. Jace walks over and looks at my stomach. He smiles as he realises I'm right.

"It suits you." He says. I smile.

*2 hours later*

"Clarissa Fray!" The receptionist calls. Jace takes my hand and we walk down the hall and into the examination room. I sit on the examination table as instructed by the nurse.

"Dr. Cox will be right with you, he's an excellent doctor and you'll be in very safe hands." She tells me. I nod and thank her.

"Clary, can you believe we get to see our baby today?" Jace asks smiling at me.

"Not really, seeing since we only found out she exists yesterday." I say.

"You think it's a girl?" Jace asks smiling.

"Yeah." I say. Jace smiles and kisses me. Just then the door opens and a tall middle aged man with short curly blonde hair steps in. He walks over and shakes my hand.

"Hello Clarrisa my name is Dr. Perry Cox." He says shaking my hand.

"Hi, you can call me Clary though." I say. He then turns to Jace.

"You must be the father." He says.

"Yes, Jace Herondale." Jace says shaking Dr. Cox's hand.

"Well let's take a look at your baby." Dr. Cox says. "I'm going to ask you to lie back and pull up your top." Dr. Cox says. I nod and do as he asks. When he squirts the blue gel onto my stomach I jump at how cold it is. Dr. Cox runs the wand over my stomach and a picture of my baby appears on screen. I gasp and grab Jace's hand.

"Oh Jace look!" I say staring in awe at our baby.

"That's our baby." Jace says.

"Well your baby is perfectly healthy, it looks like you're roughly 3 months along" Doctor Cox says.

"Wow really? I only found out yesterday." I say.

"Well some people don't notice until a bit further on in the pregnancy." Dr. Cox says.

"Can you tell the sex?"Jace asks.

"Yes, would you like to know?" Dr. Cox says. Jace looks at me and raises his eyebrows. I know Jace wants to know. I smile.

"Yeah, we wanna know." I say.

"It's a boy." He says. I gasp, a little boy, a son.

"We're having a boy Jace." I say smiling. Jace smiles and kisses me.

"A son." He whispers .

"Would you like me to print out a picture?" Dr. Cox asks.

"Yes!" Jace and I say in Unison. Five minutes later Jace and I are walking out of the hospital hand in hand toward taki's. "I can't believe we're having a son." I say rubbing my stomach.

"Me neither, are you happy?" Jace asks.

"Ecstatic." I say. When we walk into taki's Magnus and Alec are already there. I smile broadly at them and we walk over and sit across from them.

"Hey, how'd your ultrasound go?" Alec asks.

"Great, it turns out I'm already three months along." I say.

"Really?" Magnus asks.

"Yeah, I couldn't believe it." I say.

"Did you guys find out the sex?" Magnus asks. I smile and rub my stomach.

"Yeah, we're having a boy." I say.

"Oh a little boy, we're going to have a nephew Alec!" Magnus says smiling.

"Magnus, Alec, there's something important I want to ask you." I say.

"What is darling?" Magnus asks.

"Magnus, Alec, you guys are two of my best friends and I love you so much. You're like my brothers and I don't know what I'd do without you, and my baby boy is the luckiest baby in the world to have you guys as uncles, and I know there is no one else I'd rather give this job to, so Magnus, Alec, will you guys be the baby's Godfathers?" I ask. Magnus gasps.

"Really?" Alec asks.

"Of course really!" I say. Magnus actually gets up, pulls me out of my seat and pulls me into his arms.

"Of course! Clary of course of course!" Magnus says. I smile. Once Magnus sits down Alec gets up and hugs me.

"Of course I will, Clary this means so much to us." Alec says.

"Oh do you guys wanna see the scan picture of your Godson?" I ask.

"Yes!" Alec and Magnus say in unison. I smile and place the scan picture on the table. Magnus gasps.

"Oh wow." Magnus says.

"He's got a head like Jace's." Alec says. Jace smiles.

"Clary, can I ask you something?" Jace asks.

"Of course." I say. Jace gets down on one knee and pulls out a small ring with a star on it. I gasp.

"Clarissa Morgenstern, from the minute I laid eyes on you I have loved you. I'll love you for as long as I live and if there's a life after that I'll love you, as long as I can dream I'll dream of you. So Clarrisa, will you marry me?" Jace asks. I smile and nod.

"Yes!" I say, tears of joy running down my face. Jace smiles and kisses me. He stands up and wraps his arms around my waist. I wrap my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist. I don't care that we're in public, and it looks stupid, I'm engaged to the man I love.

"I love you." I whisper.

"I love you too." Jace says and presses his lips to mine. I suddenly feel a flutter, like butterfly wings inside me. I gasp. Jace puts me down.

"What's wrong Clary?" He asks.

"I felt the baby move!" I say.

**Ok I know this is kinda happening fast but trust me it's going to work out! I needed this to happen! It'll all go good trust me! **


	4. Chapter 4 names

**Hey guys thanks for all the reviews really appreciate them! Here's chapter 4.**

**Chapter 4: Names.**

**Disclaimer I don't own The mortal instruments all rights go to Cassandra Clare!**

**Clary's P.O.V.**

"What really?" Jace asks. I nod and grab his hand and place it on my stomach. A huge smile spreads across his face. "Wow." He says.

"How convenient is it that our baby moved for the first time the same day we got engaged?" I say.

"He likes that his mommy and daddy are getting married." Jace says kissing my stomach. I can't help but smile. Jace is going to be such an amazing dad.

After lunch Jace and I head back to my house while Alec and Magnus go back to their apartment. When we get home mom and Luke are in the sitting room.

"Hey how'd your ultrasound go?" Mom asks.

"Great, the doctor said everything was healthy and it turns out I'm already 3 months." I say walking over and sitting on the arm of the couch beside Luke. Jace sits in the armchair beside the couch.

"Really? Wow, do you have a picture of the scan? I want to see my grandbaby." Mom says. I smile.

"Yeah I do." I say and take the scan picture out of my bag. I hand it to Luke and he and mom are awe struck.

"Oh look at that." Mom says mesmerised.

"Could they tell the sex?" Luke asks.

"Yeah, it's a boy." I say rubbing my stomach.

"Oh a little boy, we're having a grandson Luke!" Mom says. I laugh at how similar her reaction is to Magnus'.

"Magnus had pretty much the same reaction, he's so excited that he's going to have a nephew, Alec's excited too but not as much as Magnus." I say.

"No one is as excited as me." Jace says pulling me into his lap and putting his hands on my bump. I smile and sit more comfortably on his lap. I suddenly feel the baby moving again and adjust Jace's hand so he can feel it.

"He's moving again, I have a feeling he's gonna keep me awake at night he'll be that active." I say. Jace kisses my neck and rubs my belly.

"You felt him move today, for the first time?" Mom asks.

"Yeah." I say.

"Clary and I have some really big news." Jace says. I almost forgot we had to tell mom and Luke about our engagement.

"What is it?" Luke asks.

"Clary and I are engaged." Jace says.

"Well Jace I have to say when you asked me for permission to propose to Clary I didn't think you would do it so soon, but I'm very happy for you both." Luke says.

"When did you ask him?" I ask Jace.

"This morning when you were getting changed." Jace says.

"I can't believe my baby's getting married." Mom says. I smile.

"Your baby's also pregnant, you can you believe that." I say. Mom smiles.

"I know but it's all happening so fast, don't get me wrong I'm very, very happy for you two but it just seems like last week you were only turning 2." Mom says.

"I'm sure I'll feel the same about this little guy." I say putting my hand on my bump.

"Oh you will, he'll grow up so fast believe me." Mom says.

"I just hope the rest of the pregnancy goes quick, I don't like this morning sickness." I say.

"Oh that only lasts for the first trimester." Mom says.

"Really? Good." I say.

"So do you think you'll get married before or after the baby's born?" Luke asks.

"I think before." I say.

"Me too." Jace says.

A while later Jace and I are sitting upstairs on my bed, Jace is texting Alec and I'm reading a book of baby names. There are a few I like, but not many.

"What about Rowan?" I ask.

"I can guarantee you Simon will call him 'Mr. Bean' because Rowan Atkinson plays Mr. Bean." Jace says.

"Look at you knowing Mr. Bean and who plays him, you're learning Jace." I say. Jace smiles and kisses me. "Oh here's a really nice one, what about Jack?" I ask.

"Hm. Jack, I like it." Jace say.

"So you want to call him Jack?" I ask.  
"If you do." Jace says.

"Then it's settled. Jack Herondale." I say.

"Can his middle name be Stephen?" Jace asks. I know Jace wants to call our baby after his father and I have no problem with it.

"Of course." I say.

"Jack Stephen Herondale, it's perfect." Jace says. I nod.

"Hey, we forgot to tell Izzy and your parents we're engaged and having a boy." I say.  
"Oh you're right! Come on or Izzy will kill us." Jace says helping me up.

10 minutes later we arrive at the institute. Izzy is in the kitchen cooking something awful and Magnus and Alec are sitting at the table. Alec is the first to notice us.

"Hey, what are you guys doing here?" He asks.

"I do live here Alec." Jace says.

"Unfourtenetley." Izzy says. I sit down next to Alec and Jace sits beside me.

"We came over here to show Izzy the scan picture." Jace says. Isabelle rushes over from the stove and to the table.

"Show me!" She demands. I smile and put the scan picture on the table. "Awww! He's so cute!" Izzy says.

"How do you know we're having a boy?" Jace asks.

"Alec told me." Izzy says.

"Speaking of our little guy he is going crazy in there." I say putting my hand on my stomach. I notice Alec looking at my stomach and smile.

"You wanna feel him move Alec?" I ask. Alec smiles broadly and nods. I take his hand in mine and place it were I can feel the baby kick. I've never seen Alec look this amazed before.

"Wow... that's amazing." He says.

"You never felt a baby move before?" I ask.

"Not since before Izzy was born." Alec says. The baby stops moving and I let go of Alec's hand.

"Did you choose a name yet?" Magnus asks.

"Yes, just a few minutes ago we decided we're going to call him Jack Stephen Herondale." Jace says.

"Ohh I've always loved that name!" Izzy says. After another few hours at the institute Jace suggests I stay the night with him. I agree and call Luke and tell him I'm staying at the institute and ask him to tell mom. Izzy loans me a pair of pyjamas that she hadn't worn in a few years since they don't fit her and they fit me perfectly. It's still early so Jace suggests we watch a DVD. He puts on the Hangover part 3 and by the end my stomach is sore from laughing. That night I fall asleep in Jace's arms. Like last night in one hand Jace holds my hand and the other is on my bump.

"Goodnight Clary, I love you and Jack so much." Jace says. I smile.

"We love you too." I say.

**Ok sorry it took so long to write I had terrible writers block! **


	5. Chapter 5 a bad suprrise

**Hey guys thanks for all the reviews! Really appreciate them, glad you like this story! **

**Chapter 5 a bad surprise **

*1 month later*

Clary's P.O.V.

I wake to an agonizing pain in my lower abdomen. I gasp, sitting up putting my hand under my bump, which is slightly bigger than a normal four month bump. I pull the blankets back and see the white sheets are destroyed with blood. I gasp and get out of bed; I see that my white nightgown is also destroyed with blood.

"Oh Raziel." I say to myself. I walk out of Jace's room and out into the hall where I see Magnus.

"Magnus, do you know where Jace is?" I ask.

"He's in the training room with_ oh my god Clary! Are you alright?" He says, only noticing the blood on my nightgown toward the end.

"No, I woke to this agonizing pain in my lower abdomen and the sheets are destroyed with blood. And I'm really scared!" I say, tears now pouring down my face.

"Oh Clary is going to be ok, come on I'm taking you up to the infirmary and checking you over." Magnus says. I suddenly feel an agonizing pain in my stomach. I cry out in pain and double over. Magnus scoops me up into his arms and carries me up to the infirmary he sets me down on one of the beds. He puts his hands on my stomach and starts chanting in Latin. He frowns and closes his eyes. A few minutes later he opens his eyes and takes his hands off my stomach.

"What is it, is the baby ok?" I ask. Magnus sighs and takes my hand in his.

"Clary, it turns out you were having twins, the reason your mundane doctor didn't know was because the other baby was hiding behind Jack, anyway it turns out that... the other baby is dead, there's nothing you can do. I'm so sorry Clary." Magnus says.

Numbness that's what I feel inside. This news is unbelievable and I'm too shocked to even cry. I should have noticed I was pregnant with twins, it explains my stomach being bigger than a normal bump. And I should have known there was something wrong because last night I woke up with a dull ache in my stomach; I thought it was just indigestion so I ignored it.

"Are you ok?" Magnus asks. I shake my head. I suddenly feel my throat tighten and the tears spill down my face and the next thing I know I'm bawling. Magnus wordlessly puts his arms around me like he did when I found out I was pregnant and I cry like I did that day. Magnus kisses my head. "I'm so sorry Clary; you don't deserve this at all." He says rubbing my back.

"Why did this happen Magnus?" I ask, after I've managed to stop crying.

"There's no reason Clary, it just happens, it shouldn't but it should, it happens a lot of people, and unfourtenetley it happened to you this time." Magnus says.

*10 minutes later*

I'm now lying down in the bed, trying to sleep. Alec came in a few minutes ago, I told him what happened. He was devastated for me and he went to get Jace. Magnus is sitting beside me on the side of the bed, stroking my hair. I hear the door to the infirmary creek open. I look around to see Jace. He has tears streaming down his already tear stained face. Magnus kisses me on the forehead and gets up and leaves. Jace walks over to the bed, takes his weapon belt off and wordlessly climbs into the bed with me. He wraps his arms around me and places his hand on my bump. Tears start to pour down my face again. Jace kisses my neck.

"I'm sorry." I say.

"For what?" Jace asks.

"Miscarrying our baby." I say. Jace turns me around in his arms so I'm facing him.

"Clarissa Adele Morgenstern. You have absolutely nothing to be sorry for! It is not your fault, there's nothing you could have possibly done to prevent this from happening." Jace says.

"Please don't leave me." I say, tears pouring down my face.

"Clary." Jace whispers. He wipes the tears from my face and kisses me softly on the lips. "I am never going to leave you; I'm not with you because you're carrying my child, I'm with you because I love you more than life itself." Jace says. I smile weakly.

"I'm not saying that I'm over the baby we lost, I'm not, not in the least, but at least we still have Jack." I say putting my hand on my bump.

"I am so thankful that we still have Jack, it's hard enough to have lost one baby, it would have been so much harder if we lost Jack as well." Jace says.

"I love you." I say weakly.

"I love you too." Jace says and kisses me. That night I wake up on more than one occasion screaming from nightmares of Valentine and Sebastian harming and even murdering Jack. I have nightmares about the baby I lost that day. But every time I wake up screaming Jace is there and he puts his arms around me and convinces me it isn't real and that no one is going to touch Jack.

**Ok I just want to say I have never **_**ever**_** experienced miscarriage, I am only fourteen and have never been pregnant and don't plan to ever be! So if anything isn't accurate or something I'm sorry, as I said I thankfully never experienced miscarriage. So sorry this chapter isn't that good.. **


	6. Chapter 6 catching up

**Hey guys thanks for all the reviews! Really appreciate them!**

**Disclaimer I don't own the mortal instruments all rights go to Cassandra Clare!**

**Chapter 6: catching up**

**Clary's P.O.V. **

It's been 3 weeks since the miscarriage and Jace and I are just beginning to move on, although we will never really forget the baby we lost. I've been spending a lot of time at the institute with Jace lately. Isabelle is constantly putting her hand on my belly and asking 'Can you feel him move?' of course Jack is never moving when Isabelle wants to feel him move. Magnus is pretty much the same; I dread to think what they'll be like when Jack starts to kick in a few weeks time. Besides from them constantly putting their hands on my belly Magnus and Izzy are already a great aunty and uncle, always helping me with anything I need and buying me stuff for Jack I'm very thankful for them.

I sit down on the couch in the sitting room in the institute next to Magnus. Jack is going crazy in my belly, I think he's doing flips or something, he's a very active baby; especially at night.

"Can you feel him move?" Magnus asks, for the hundredth time. I wonder what Magnus' reaction is going to be now that he can finally feel his nephew move.

"Yeah I can actually; he's going crazy in there." I say, taking Magnus' hand and putting it on my belly. A huge smile spreads across Magnus' face as he feels Jack moving.

"Oh my god! That's so amazing!" He says. I smile. Jack finally calms down and I let go of Magnus' hand. "Is he like that all the time?" Magnus asks.

"Yep, especially at night, he doesn't like the idea of his mommy actually getting a full night's sleep." I say. Magnus smiles.

10 minutes later just after I've finished getting dressed my phone begins to ring. I pick it up and answer it.

"Hello?" I answer.

"Hey Clary, it's me Simon." Simon's familiar voice says down the line.

"Oh Simon hey I haven't seen you since last month!" I say.

"I know that why I'm calling, I was going to ask you if you wanted to meet me at Taki's for lunch and then come to my bands gig." Simon says.

"Yeah! Of course I'd love to, when?" I ask.

"10 minutes ok?" He asks.

"Yeah perfect see you then." I say and hang up.

"Who was that?" Jace asks coming into the room.

"Simon, I'm meeting him for lunch at Taki's in 10 minutes and then going to his bands gig." I say.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Jace asks.

"Jace I'm pregnant not disabled and diseased." I say.

"I know, I'm just worried about you and Jack." He says coming over and sitting me and putting his hand on my bump. I smile and place my hand on top of his.

"I know you are, and that's what makes me know you'll be a great daddy, but I promise we'll be ok, if anything happened you know Simon would help me and contact you." I say.

"Very true." Jace says.

"Why don't you go on a hunt with Alec while I'm gone, take your mind of things?" I say.

"Yeah that's a good idea; we haven't hunted in a few months."Jace says.

"And I won't be hunting for a good while. Can't imagine fighting demon's with my belly out to here and this little guy going crazy inside me."I say holding my hands out in front of me.

"There's not a chance I would let you hunt demons when you're pregnant with our son." Jace says.

"I know." I say and kiss Jace.

"I love you so damn much." He says.

"I love you too." I say.

*10 minutes later*

When I arrive at Taki's I see Simon waiting for me at a table. I walk over to him and he stands up and hugs me.

"Hey long time no see." He says as we sit down

"Yeah, life's better without you anyway." I joke. Simon sticks his tongue at me and I laugh. "Aw you know I love you." I say.

"Yeah I do, I love you too." He says. "So how's your pregnancy going?" Simon asks.

"Well, a few weeks ago I woke to an agonizing pain in my lower abdomen and Jace's sheets and my nightgown were destroyed with blood, Magnus checked me over and told me I was carrying twins, but one of the baby's- the baby we didn't know was in there- was dead." I say, trying to hold back tears.

"Oh Clary that's awful! I'm so sorry!" Simon says.

"I'm just grateful I didn't lose both babies." I say rubbing my bump.

"Yeah, so how far along are you?" Simon asks.

"Four months." I say.

"Izzy told me that but I didn't believe her, I mean didn't you only find out like last month?" He asks.

"Yeah I did but it turns out I was already three months along." I say.

"Oh, so when are you due?" He asks.

"Uh let's see, its December now so um... May." I say, counting the months in my head.

"The heat will probably make the baby real cranky when he's born." Simon says.

"I take it Izzy told you we're having a boy." I say.

"Yep, and that you're calling him Jack Stephen Herondale." Simon says. Something in my head snaps and I remember I have to tell Simon I'm engaged to Jace.

"Simon I have some really big news to tell you." I say.

"You're pregnant I know, you're belly's huge plus you already told me." Simon says.

"Hey I'm not _that_ big... yet." I say.

"No its ok I get it your baby's really big." He says.

"Raziel I hope he's not really big, I have to push him out of me." I say.

"It won't be that bad." Simon says.

"Simon, for you, that's like pushing a watermelon out of you and the pain is like pulling your lip up over your head." I say. Simon hisses and winces as he thinks of the pain.

"You're screwed, it was nice knowing you I'll say something nice at your funeral and raise Jack with Izzy for you." Simon says. I laugh.

"Simon stop scarring the shit out of me Izzy already bought a birthing video for me and is going to make me watch it with her and Magnus tonight." I say.

"Good luck." Simon says.

"Hang on; we're getting completely of topic!" I say.

"Oh yeah, what we're you going to tell me?" He asks.

"Jace and I are engaged." I say. A huge smile spreads across Simon's face.

"Clary that's amazing! I'm so happy for you!" He says. I smile happy that Simon is over me and happy with Izzy.

"Thanks Si that means a lot to me." I say.

"I don't think there are much chances of me being best man at your wedding so can I be the usher, oooh better yet, can I be the priest?" Simon asks. I laugh.

"If shadowhunters have those things then you can be both." I say.

"Awesome." Simon says. I laugh I've really, really missed Simon lately.

*3 hours later*

I walk back into the institute happy but exhausted after Simon's gig, his band is still really crappy. Izzy runs up to me with some video in her hand.

"Clary! It's time to watch the birthing video!" She says.

"Why are you so eager to watch this?" I ask.

"I want to see your face when you see it." She says.

"Ok Iz just let me get changed for bed first." I say.

"Ok." Izzy says. I walk upstairs into Jace's room where he's lying on the bed.

"Hey, who was lunch and Simon's gig?" Jace asks as I sit down beside him and kiss him on the lips.

"It was great I really missed Simon." I say.

"Hey Jack, daddy missed you and mommy today." Jace says kissing my stomach. I smile and run my hands through his hair.

"We missed you too." I say.

"How come only you can hear him?" Jace asks. I smile

"'Cause he's inside me idiot."I say. Jace smiles and kisses me.

"I'm getting ready for bed and then Izzy and Magnus are making me watch a birthing video with them." I say getting off the bed and pulling out pyjamas from a chest of draws.

"Think I'll miss out on that one." He says.

"Don't blame you." I say. A few minutes later I'm ready for bed. I pull my scarlet hair into a pony tail and grab my bottle of water. "Wish me luck." I say to Jace, kissing him.

"Good luck." He says. When I get downstairs Magnus and Izzy are sitting on the couch. I can see the video is already in and Izzy has the remote.

"If I get sick during this you have to turn it off." I say.

"Ok but you have to watch something else with us if you do get sick." Izzy says.

"Ok, but please, I beg you, nothing about giving birth." I say.

"Ok." Izzy says. I sit down beside Magnus and rub my bump.

"Ok, bring on the horror." I say.

*1 hour later*

Amazingly I haven't gotten sick yet, but all this screaming from the woman in labour is scaring the hell out of me. Finally I just can't take it anymore and burry my face in Magnus' chest. His arm immediately goes around me, protectively.

"Clary, what's wrong honey?" He asks.

"Please, turn it off; it's scaring the crap out me." I say.

"Ok, Iz turn it off." Magnus says. Izzy turns it off and I am relieved. "You ok?" Magnus asks.

"Not really." I say, tears now streaming down my face, I assume that has something to do with hormones as well though. Magnus lifts my head from his chest, places his hands on either side of my head and leans his forehead against mine.

"Clary you listen to me. You are a strong, tuff, brave girl. You can get through labour no problem, I know it. You're going to be ok I promise." He says. It's not exactly the pain itself I am afraid of but it's the doctors in the strange clothing, people I don't know.

"Magnus, do you know how to deliver a baby?" I ask. He seems baffled but answers my question.

"Yes." He says.

"Magnus, I'm too scared to have this baby in a hospital. I don't want some stranger delivering him, I want someone I know and trust and love, will you do it?" I ask. Magnus seems shocked but quickly nods his head.

"If that's what you want Clary then of course I will." He says.

"It's defiantly what I want; I'd feel much safer if you were delivering the baby." I say.

"Ok then, I'll deliver the baby." Magnus says. I smile.

"Thank you." I say weakly. Magnus smiles and kisses my forehead. "You're going to be ok, I promise." He says. I know he knows I'm still slightly afraid. I nod and hope to the angel he is right.

**Ok so yeah, I just... this just came out of nowhere I was like 'La La La lalala I love writing la la la la la_ oh I know I'll write about this! So yeah Haha sorry if it's not that good but I'm just real tired! **


	7. Chapter 7 reassurance

**PLEASE READ THE AUTHROS NOTE VERY IMPORTANT!  
**

**Ok guys I'm not getting enough feedback on this story! I have had 2 reviews since I last updated a week ago! So from now on I will update every time I get 5 more reviews so the next update will be at 19 reviews. So please review because I love hearing from you and I love writing this story! Oh and in this story Alec will call Clary his sister from time to time because well he's going to be her brother in law and she's like a sister to him and visa versa. So yeah.**

**Disclaimer I don't own the mortal instruments all rights go to Cassandra Clare **

**Chapter 7: reassurance. **

**Clary's P.O.V.**

I wake up to the sun streaming in the window. I can hear Jace's heart beat in my ear and feel one of his arms wrapped around me and his hand on my bump, the other hand holding mine. My mind drifts back to last night and the birthing video. A shudder runs through me. Even though I feel better about the birth now that Magnus is going to deliver the baby I'm still afraid.

"Jace." I whisper.

"I'm right here Clary, are you ok?" He asks.

"Jace I'm scared." I say. Jace turns me around in his arms so I'm facing him.

"Nightmare?" He asks. I shake my head.

"No I'm scared about the birth of the baby." I say.

"Magnus told me you got really scared last night. Clary it's going to be ok I promise, you'll be in safe hands with Magnus and he can use a pain killing spell on you." Jace says.

"Promise me you won't leave my side or let go of my hand." I say.

"I promise." Jace says. Tears start to pour down my face again. "Hey. Clary come'er it's ok." Jace says pulling me closer, I burry my face in his chest and let the tears flow. "Clary if you're that afraid maybe you should talk to your mom or Maryse or someone else who has gone through childbirth." Jace says. I manage to stop crying and answer Jace.

"That's a good idea; I'll talk to my mom." I say.

"Do you want me to come with you?" He asks.

"No it's ok I know you and Alec are going on another hunt today, I wouldn't ask you to miss out on that just so you can listen to my mom about giving birth." I say.

"How do you know Alec and me are going on another hunt?" Jace asks.

"Magnus told me, he and Izzy are going shopping and he asked if I wanted to go." I say.

"Are you going to go to your mom's on your on?" Jace asks.

"No I'll ask Maia to come." I say.

"Does she even know you're pregnant?" Jace asks. I groan as I realize she doesn't.

"I guess I'll just have to tell her and then ask her to come to mom and Luke's with me." I say.

"Are you sure? I honestly don't mind going with you instead of going on the hunt with Alec, he won't mind we can go another day."Jace says.

"No it's fine honestly, I really don't mind." I say.

"Clarrisa you are the most amazing fiancé anyone could ever ask for, I can't wait to raise our son with you." Jace says. I smile and kiss him.

"I love you too and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you." I say. I feel Jack moving around and smile. I take Jace's hand and place it on my bulging belly. "Jack says good morning." I say. Jace smiles and kisses me. He then bends his head to my belly and kisses it.

"Hey Jack, did you have fun watching a movie with mommy, aunty Izzy and uncle Magnus last night?" He asks rubbing my belly.

"Yeah because he could see it." I joke Jace smiles and kisses me.

"Come on let's get up and get some breakfast. Is there anything you're craving?" He asks. I think for a moment.

"Mhm, oh I really want some pancakes with bacon smothered in chocolate syrup." I say. Jace raises his eyebrows at me. I smile and rub my belly.

"What? I'm pregnant of course I'm going to have weird cravings." I say. Jace smiles and kisses me. We get of bed and go downstairs to the kitchen where Izzy, Alec, Magnus, Robert and Maryse are. We bid everyone good morning and Jace starts to cook my pancakes and bacon.

"Wow you're getting pretty big Clary, how far along are you now?" Robert asks.

"Almost 5 months." I say rubbing my bump.

"Have you felt him kick yet?" Magnus asks.

"Not yet but I'm sure I will in a few weeks and don't worry Maggie I'll make sure to find you the second he kicks." I say knowing Magnus is just as eager to feel Jack kick as Jace and I are.

"What about me?" Izzy asks.

"Yes you too Iz." I say. I suddenly remember that Jace and I agreed that we wanted Izzy as Jack's godmother but we completely forgot to ask her.

"Hey Iz I have a really important question for you." I tell her.

"What is it?" She asks sitting beside me.

"Iz, you know you're basically my sister, hell you're going to my sister in law. Anyway Alec and Magnus are already Jack's godfathers so I was wondering if you would be his godmother." I say. Izzy squeals in delight and hugs me.

"Yes! Yes by the angle of course!" She says. I laugh and hug her back. "Oh just wait till you grow out of your old clothes and Magnus and I can take you shopping! Oh! We have to buy clothes for Jack today Magnus!" Izzy says letting go of me.

"Isabelle you are a genius! Clary you have to come shopping with us today!" Magnus says.

"I can't Mags I'm going to meet Maia and then go over to mom and Luke's." I say.

"Damn, tomorrow?" Magnus asks hopefully.

"Depending on how I'm feeling." I say.

"So yes?" Magnus asks.

"If I feel ok and keep my food down." I say.

After I've finished my breakfast I go upstairs and change into a tight fitting t-shirt that shows my bump of perfectly and jeans. Over the top I pull on a comfy woollen jumper. I then put on a pair of full length jeans and ugg boots. I leave my hair down and it falls in long scarlet waves down my shoulders. I dial Maia's number and she picks up on the third ring.

"Hello?" She answers

"Hey Maia its Clary." I say.

"Clary! Hey I haven't seen you since we got back from Idris how are you?" She asks.

"I'm great how are you?" I ask rubbing my belly.

"Good I guess, you still dating Jace?" She asks.

"Well yes and no." I say.

"What do you mean?" She asks confusion clear in her voice. I smile.

"Can you meet me at the park for a while? I'll explain then." I say.

"Yeah sure, when?" She asks.

"Whenever suits." I say.

"Ok so say five minutes?" She asks.

"Yeah sure." I say.

"Ok see you then." She says.

"Bye." I say and hang up. Just then Jace walks in.

"Alec and I are going now, is there anything you need us to bring you back?" Jace asks.

"Uh no I don't think so." I say.

"Ok well if you need me ring Alec's phone, I lost mine." He says.

"It's probably down the side of the bed." I say.

"No I lost it yesterday on the hunt." He says.

"Well done." I say. Jace smiles and kisses me. He then kneels in front of me and pushes up my tops and kisses my bump.

"By Jack, be a good boy for mommy, I love you." He says and places another kisses on my bump. I smile.

"Be careful." I tell Jace firmly.

"I will I promise." He says and kisses me.

"Hey Jace are you read_ oh Raziel! Did _not_ need to see that!" Alec says walking into the room. I laugh and gently push Jace away.

"Sorry Alec." I say.

"Hey don't apologize to him we're aloud to make out in our room!" Jace says.

"Yeah but not with the door open!" Alec says. I laugh.

"Ok close the door then and I'll continue to do this to my beautiful pregnant fiancé." Jace says leaning in to kiss me.

"M-um no, you've kept your brother waiting long enough, go!" I say gently pushing Jace away.

"Ok fine, just let me say bye to Jack again." Jace says. Before I can protest he ducks his head and kisses my belly. "Bye Jack I love you." Jace says. He kisses me softly on the lips. "Bye my beautiful Clarissa, I love you." He says. I smile.

"I love you too." I say. Jace gets up and walks over to Alec.

"Are you ready yet?" He asks Alec, like Jace was the one waiting on Alec. Alec goes to say something but then realises it's pointless.

"Come on you blonde dope. Bye Clary." He says. I smile.

"Bye." I say. Alec walks off and Jace walks after him.

"You know you love me! Don't try to deny it!" Jace shouts after Alec. I laugh and shake my head.

"Daddy's crazy Jack." I say rubbing my belly.

*5 minutes later*

I arrive at the park and see Maia waiting there. She sees me first and waves and walks over to me and engulfs me in a hug. She gasps when she feels my stomach and pulls back.

"Are you...?" She trails off. I smile and nod. I push my coat away from my stomach.

"Jace or Simon's?" She asks. I'm surprised she would ask something like that.

"Jace's of course!" I say.

"Oh sorry l I just thought you two broke up, you said you were but weren't still dating him." Maia says.

"Well that is because I'm engaged to him." I say holding my hand out so Maia can see my ring.

"Wow! That's beautiful Clary! You're very lucky." She says.

"I know." I say.

"How did everyone react when you told them you're pregnant?" Maia asks.

"Great, they were all really happy for me even mom and Luke." I say.

"Wow that's great! How far along are you?" She asks.

"Five months now in January." I say.

"Do you know if it's a boy or a girl?" She asks.

"Yeah it's a boy; we're calling him Jack Stephen Herondale." I say.

"Oh congratulations I'm really happy for you." I say.

"Thanks, are you seeing anyone?" I ask.

"No not right now, but I'm happy single." Maia says. I nod.

"Maia, listen. I know it's kinda weird and you only found out I'm pregnant but I was wondering if you wouldn't mind coming over to mom and Luke's with me for a while so I can talk to my mom about... the birth." I say, feeling a little awkward.

"Yeah of course I will!" She says. I sigh in relief.

"Thanks Maia." I say.

"No problem Clary, I know you'd do the same for me." She says.

"Of course I would." I say. Maia smiles.

"So when do you go?" She asks.

"Uh is now ok?" I ask.

"Yeah sure let's go." Maia says.

*10 minutes later*

We arrive at Luke's and mom's and I knock on the door. A few seconds later Luke answers the door.

"Clary! I was beginning to think I'd never see you again!" Luke says pulling me into his arms. I laugh and lean my head against Luke's chest. A minute or so later he pulls back and sees's Maia standing there. "Oh Maia I didn't see you, sorry how are you?" Luke asks. Maia smiles.

"Its fine don't worry, I'm fine how are you?" She asks.

"I'm fine thanks, are you hear to see your mom Clary?" Luke asks.

"Yeah is she here?" I ask.

"Yeah come in." He says. Maia and I walk into the house and follow Luke into the kitchen. "So how's my grandson doing?" Luke asks. I smile and rub my bump.

"He's good, getting spoiled rotten by his aunty Izzy and Uncle Magnus already." I say.

"And his grandma, Jocelyn bought about a dozen baby grows and teddy's and comforters for him yesterday." Luke says.

"Don't lie Luke I know you bought some of them as well!" I say.

"You know me too well." He says. I smile. When we get into the kitchen mom is sitting at the table drinking a cup of tea. When she hears the door open she looks up and seems delighted to see me.

"Clary, I'm so happy you called!" She says. I smile and walk over to her and hug her. "Oh hello Maia." Mom says.

"Hello Jocelyn." Maia says. I sit down at the table and motion for Maia to do the same, she does.

"Mom, last night I watched a birthing video with Magnus and Izzy and it scared the living hell out of me, I couldn't watch the whole thing and now I'm terrified about giving birth, I know its 6 months away but I can't stop thinking about it, so Jace suggested that I talk to you about giving birth so I know what to expect." I say.

"Of course sweetie, what do you want to know?" she asks.

"How bad does it hurt?" I ask.

"Well honey I think it's different for everyone but when I was having... Jonathan I had a home birth-as you know- anyway it was basically like really strong period cramps. That's just the contractions, its a little bit worse when you're pushing but not a lot. When I was having you I was in the hospital with Luke by my side, it wasn't any worse than when I was having Jonathan; in fact it was little bit easier. But you soon forget the pain when you hold your baby in your arms, the baby _you_ made." Mom says. I smile and rub my bump.

"So, it's not really that bad?" I ask.

"No honey it's not. And there's pain medication the doctors in the hospital can give you. Or are you planning on getting one of the silent brothers to deliver the baby or a warlock or something?" Mom asks.

"Magnus is going to do it." I say.

"Well then he can use a pain killing spell on you, and it'll be a bit better since someone you know will be delivering the baby." She says. I nod and rub my bump.

"What's it like after?" I ask.

"Well in all honesty there's a lot of bleeding since you don't get your period when you're pregnant, all the lining of your womb breaks down like your period and bleeds out. It's really just like all those 9 periods you missed together." Mom says. I wince at the thought.

"Is there a lot of pain?" I ask

"Not really sweetie, just like a normal period pain, nothing a couple pandol's won't kill." She says. I smile. I feel better about the birth now.

"Thanks mom I feel a bit better now." I say.

"Anytime honey." She says. "Oh! Wait here I have something for you." She says and gets up. A few minutes later she returns with a bag from the baby shop and hands it to me. I look through it and see there is about a dozen white and blue baby grows, teddies, blankets, and comforters. "Luke bought the teddies and blankets and I got the comforters and baby grows." Mom says.

"Aw you guys I love them! Thank you so much!" I say delighted with the present. I give mom a hug and then get up and hug Luke.

*1 hour later*

After we left mom and Luke's Maia and I went to Taki's for a bite to eat since I was having cravings again. When I get back to the institute I walk upstairs and into Jace's bedroom where I find him lying on his back on his bed and Alec sitting on the floor leaning against the bed. Both of them are smiling and laughing and still in hunting gear. Jace is the first to notice me. His face lights up and his smile becomes broad.

"Hey come lie down." He says patting the space beside him on the bed. I smile put the bag of baby stuff on the dresser slip my shoes off and walk over and lie down beside Jace.

"Hey Alec." I say.

"Hey, you ok? You look a little pale." He says.

"I do? Oh well I'm fine thanks, tired." I say.

"How'd the talk with your mom go?" Jace asks.

"Really good, I feel a lot better now, it doesn't sound as bad as that stupid birthing video makes it out to be." I say.

"Good I'm glad. I was worried about you." Jace says and kisses me.

"Oh please stop doing that in front of me!" Alec says.

"You and Magnus do it in front of us all the time." Jace says.

"We peck eacother on the lips in front of you, you guys may as well be making out." Alec says.

"Aw we're sorry Allie boo." I say and ruffle his hair. Jace laughs as I join in teasing Alec.

"Since when do you call me Allie boo?" Alec asks pushing my hand off his head.

"Since I learned it annoys you." I say.

"Wait a minute! I' m your big brother I should be the one teasing you and winding you up! Not the other way around." He says. I laugh.

"Oh you know I love you." I say.

"I know I love you too." He says. I suddenly feel a sharp pain rip through my abdomen. I gasp and sit up with my hand on my bump. The pain gets worse. I moan in pain and double over.

"Clary what is it?" Jace asks sitting up beside me. Alec is now kneeling beside me on the bed.

"Oh Angle it hurts Jace! Jace help it really hurts!" I say.

"Where does it hurt Clary?" Jace asks.

"My belly, right were the baby is." I say.

"MAGNUS!" Alec shouts downstairs.

**Ok I know the end was sudden and a bit like chapter 5 in my hunger games story 'Mini Mockingjay' but the pains are for different reasons trust me! **


	8. Chapter 8 nothing to worry about

**Hey guys thanks for all the reviews glad you like this story! Next update at 25 reviews. **

**Disclaimer I don't own the mortal instruments all rights go to Cassandra Clare. **

**Chapter 8 nothing to worry about. **

**Clary's P.O.V.**

I hear footsteps on the stairs and then hear someone enter the room.

"Clary!" Magnus says and rushes to my side. "Clary what happened?" He asks.

"I-I don't know I just got this horrible pain in my lower abdomen and_ ah!" I say crying out as the pain intensifies.

"Ok Clary I know you're scared and in pain but I need you to be brave and sit up so I can do a spell to see what's going in with you and the baby ok?" Magnus says. I nod and he helps me sit up against the pillows. Jace takes my hand in his as Magnus places his hands on my stomach and starts to chant in Latin. Both Jace and Alec look extremely worried. A few minutes later a look of relief washes over Magnus' face as he takes his hands off my stomach.

"What's wrong with the baby?" I ask. Magnus smiles.

"Nothing, you were just experiencing Braxton hicks' contractions." Magnus says.

"Braxton what?" I ask.

"Hick's contractions. Fake contractions, they prepare your body for the real contractions." Magnus says.

"But aren't you only supposed to have them a few weeks before your due?" I ask.

"Not necessarily, some women have them at 4 months." Magnus says. Jace sighs in relief.

"So it's nothing to worry about?" I ask.

"No, not all." Magnus says. A huge smile spreads across my face, I am relieved. I rub my bump.

"Thank Raziel." I say. Magnus smiles and squeezes my hand.

"Anytime you feel those contractions you just need to take deep breaths and they'll soon pass, but if they get stronger you need to let me know because it could be real labour." He says. I nod.

*the next day*

The next morning I wake up to the sound of rain pounding off the roof of the institute. I reach for Jace but don't find his warm hand. I pat around the bed but still don't feel him. I open my eyes and see that Jace isn't beside me. Maybe he got up early and went downstairs. I get out of bed and quickly rake my hands through my hair so that it doesn't look like a birds nest. When I get downstairs I check the sitting room for Jace but find he's not there. I check the training room and find it empty. As I'm walking back down the hall I see Magnus coming out of Alec's room.

"Magnus do you know where Jace is?" I ask him.

"Him Izzy and Alec were called out to call kill a demon at the park." Magnus says. I'm about to ask why I wasn't called out with them but then I remember I'm pregnant, I don't know how I could possibly forget.

"Ok thanks." I say. I remember that Simon stayed here with Izzy last night and decide to go find him. I find church in the hallway.

"Hey Church, can you bring me to Simon?" I ask. I bend to scratch the cat's ear but I can't get very far with my bulging belly. "Simon was right about Jack being a big baby." I say to myself. To my surprise Church trots up the hall to the living room. "Thanks Church." I say and walk in. I find Simon sitting in an arm chair watching T.V.

"Hey." I say sitting beside him.

"Hey, how's the baby?" He asks.

"He's good. You were right about him being a big baby though, I went to scratch Church's ear and I couldn't bend down my belly was that big." I say. Simon laughs.

"You have any plans for today?" Simon asks.

"No not really, although I think Magnus and Izzy are going to drag me shopping with them, you?" I ask.

"We've got band auditions." He says.

"Finally kicked Eric out?" I ask.

"No new lead singer." He says.

"Awesome, good luck." I say.

"Thanks." He says.

"What are you watching?" I ask.

"How I met your mother." He says. I'm about to reply but the door swings up and Jace walks in. He smiles broadly at me and I smile back. He comes over and kisses me.

"Hey." He says.

"Hi." I say.

"Sorry I didn't leave you a note or anything, I did ask mom to tell you." He says.

"Its fine Magnus told me." I say. Jace nods and kneels beside me. He kisses my bump.

"Hey Jack." He says in his baby voice.

"Yeah hi Jace I'm good thanks." Simon says sarcastically. I laugh.

"I _was_ going to say hello to you bloodsucker, right after I said hello to my fiancé and son." Jace says. Just then Izzy Alec and Magnus walk in.

"Why are you sitting on the floor blondie can't you see there are plenty of empty seats?" Magnus says teasing Jace.

"I was saying hello to my unborn son Bane." Jace retorts.

"His name probably won't be Bane for long." Isabelle says.

"What do you mean?" Alec says.  
"Well you two are a brilliant couple and are obviously very much in love and meant for eacother, I think I hear wedding bells." Izzy says. I laugh and Alec blushes bright red.

"Aww and then a little Lightwood Bane baby." I say.

"Yeah you guys better have a kid and make me an uncle!" Jace says.

"Aw are you jealous Jace?" I tease.

"No, why would I be Jealous of Alec and Magnus being uncles when I get to be a daddy?" Jace says.

"As much as I would love to raise a child with my Alec I'm going to change the subject. Dear Isabelle suggested we all go to Taki's for lunch I for one am up for it anyone else?" Magnus says. We all agree we want to go to Taki's and Jace Alec Izzy and I go to get changed. I Change into a t-shirt a hoddie Jeans converse and a rain jacket. I tie my hair up into a pony tail and walk back downstairs.

*20 minutes later after lunch.*

"Hey Clary remember you said you'd come shopping with us yesterday!" Magnus says.

"Damn I did didn't I?" I say.

"Yep! Come on let's go!" Izzy says.

"Alright see you later Jace." I say.

"Bye, I love you." Jace says kissing me.

"I love you too." I say.

Five minutes later we arrive at the shopping centre

"I just want to say I am trying on anything glittery." I say.

"Fair enough." Izzy says.

The first thing they make me try on is a long sleeved red blouse with a bow around it. The second thing is a tight gray shirt with a black wool cardigan. They also make try on a tight black shirt. At the end of the day of shopping I have the things I tried on another white blouse with decorations at the hem and a peach dress that goes to my knees and a denim jacket. Izzy and Magnus insisted that they buy everything. I tried to tell them not to be silly but wouldn't listen.

"Think of it as our Christmas present for you." Magnus says. That's right I forgot its Christmas Eve.

"Thank you guys I love you so much." I say hugging them both.

"We love you too." Magnus says.

**Ok I'm so sorry this isn't that good I'm struggling with my writing right now! Sorry! **

**Oh and here are the links for the outfits! **

**Outfit 1 .ie/imgres?um=1&client=firefox-beta&rls= :en-US:official&hl=en&biw=911&bih=419&tbm=isch&tbnid=YLNts5kcOU6sUM:&imgrefurl= /are-your-maternity-clothes-fit-for-pregnancy/&doc id=4CEtwzll5d4QWM&imgurl= &w=512&h=768&ei=dh_5UaWULca50QXZmoC4Bg&zoom=1&ved=1t:3588,r:5,s:0,i:102&iact=rc&page=2&tbnh=168&tbnw=98&start=5&ndsp=10&tx=84&ty=52**

**Outfit 2 .ie/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&docid=H7cRQ7jDXlbpYM&tbnid=fzoX32nf5VzlZM:&ved=0CAUQjRw&url=http%3A%2F% .com%2Ffashion%2F2010%2F06%2F10%2Ftypes-of-materni ty-wear-clothing%2F&ei=uSX5UdiTPPKm0wXP2IDwCg&bvm=bv.49967636,d.d2k&psig=AFQjCNH_ZikdIAp8qsrWy_P4WU59qoQ0jw&ust=1375367415193467**

**Outfit 3 .ie/imgres?um=1&client=firefox-beta&rls= :en-US:official&hl=en&biw=911&bih=419&tbm=isch&tbnid=HFj2Beqfqe2oLM:&imgrefurl= /2012/01/maternity-clothes-make-you-look-fresh-and -fabulous/maternity-wear-to-choose-for-a-twin-preg nancy/&docid=gkRtRFjy4yZV1M&imgurl= &w=300&h=364&ei=dh_5UaWULca50QXZmoC4Bg&zoom=1&ved=1t:3588,r:40,s:0,i:215&iact=rc&page=4&tbnh=176&tbnw=145&start=30&ndsp=15&tx=68&ty=52**

**Outfit 4 .ie/imgres?um=1&client=firefox-beta&rls= :en-US:official&hl=en&biw=911&bih=419&tbm=isch&tbnid=ocPhevXz4qBW6M:&imgrefurl= shopping/have-a-smart-and-smashing-maternity-perio d&docid=AawG3CZsrCuMNM&imgurl= . &w=550&h=550&ei=dh_5UaWULca50QXZmoC4Bg&zoom=1&ved=1t:3588,r:26,s:0,i:173&iact=rc&page=3&tbnh=186&tbnw=190&start=15&ndsp=15&tx=148&ty=111**

**Outfit 5 .ie/imgres?um=1&client=firefox-beta&rls= :en-US:official&hl=en&biw=911&bih=419&tbm=isch&tbnid=ocPhevXz4qBW6M:&imgrefurl= shopping/have-a-smart-and-smashing-maternity-perio d&docid=AawG3CZsrCuMNM&imgurl= . &w=550&h=550&ei=dh_5UaWULca50QXZmoC4Bg&zoom=1&ved=1t:3588,r:26,s:0,i:173&iact=rc&page=3&tbnh=186&tbnw=190&start=15&ndsp=15&tx=41&ty=95**


	9. Chapter 9 a blast from the past

**Hey guys thanks for the reviews! Hope you enjoy this chapter it's an important one! Next update at 28 reviews :) **

**Chapter 9 A blast from the past  
(This chapter is much better than the name makes it sound I couldn't think of a good name!) oh and by the way in this story Jonathan never died it has to be that way to make this work!**

**Clary's P.O.V.**

*3 weeks later*

"Do you think he's gonna start kicking soon?" Jace asks as he straddles my waist and starts kissing my belly. I'm five months pregnant today and Jace and I are waiting eagerly for Jack's first kick.

I giggle as Jace's breath tickles my belly.

"I hope so." I say running my hands through Jace's hair.

"What do you think he'll look like?" Jace asks.

"Exactly like you. Especially your eyes." I say.

"I think he'll have your hair and my eyes." Jace says.

"I can't wait to see our little guy it's going to be a long four months." I say.

"Yeah but it'll be worth the wait in end." He says.

"Defiantly." I say.

"Do you think we should have another baby after Jack?" Jace asks.

"Yeah, everyone's ok with us being parents so young and we're gonna be together until we die so I don't see why not." I say. Jace smiles.

"After Jack I want a little girl that I can spoil and protect from boys who would break her heart." Jace says.

"Angel help any boy that ever dates our future daughter." I say.

"Not that I'm letting her date till she's at least 30." Jace says.

"Why does that not surprise me?" I say. Jace smiles and kisses me.

"Hey who do you want as best man at the wedding?" I ask Jace.

"Alec." He says immediately.

"Oh Simon's going to be so mad he thought _he_ was your best friend." I say. Jace smiles.

"I thought he was just in love with me." Jace says. I smile.

"No that's your sister he's in love with."

"Ugh don't remind me. The thought of that bloodsucker with my baby sister repulses me." Jace says.

"Excuse me Jace that 'blood sucker' is my best friend." I say.

"Sorry." He says. I smile and kiss him. "We should set a date and stuff for the wedding." Jace says.

"Yeah, we should get Magnus and Izzy to help us." I say.

"Let's go over to the institute and get them then." I say. Jace gets off me and helps me up. Just as we're about to go downstairs there's a loud scream from downstairs. "Mom." I say. Jace takes my hand and we rush downstairs. Mom is standing at the counter gripping Luke's arm and in front of them is the last person I expected to see.

"Jonathan." I breathe. He turns around to face us and smirks.

"Hello little sister." He says. His eyes land on my bump and he laughs. "Well well you've been naughty haven't you?" He says. Jace stands behind me his hands on my bump protectively.

"What do you want?" Jace growls.

"My sister and mother, and now by the looks of things my niece or nephew." Jonathan says.

"You will never come within an inch of my son!" Jace says rubbing my belly.

"Why do you want mom and me?" I ask.

"I want my family and I need you for my plan." Jonathan says.

"What plan?" I ask.

"You'll find out soon enough." Jonathan says.

"You know from day one Jonathan I could never love you. And I still can't. From the second I saw your eyes I knew something was terribly wrong and I knew I would never be able to love you. And I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, that I didn't kill you in your crib that night. Maybe if I had, Luke and I could get married without worrying about you ruining our wedding and Clary and Jace could get through the rest of Clary's pregnancy without worrying about you wanting the baby." mom says.

"How hurtful mother, but don't worry in time you'll learn to love me, when you're living in Idris with Clary my nephew and me." Jonathan says.

"No I won't because I'm going to do to you what I should have done 18 years ago." Mom says. Mom grabs a knife from behind her.

"Jocelyn no!" Jace shouts. But it's too late mom throws the knife at Jonathan. He ducks in time and it hits the wall. He looks furious. He grabs a knife from his belt and aims it at mom.

"No!" Jace shouts. He runs toward Jonathan, right in front of the knife.

"JACE!" I scream. But it's too late the knife drives into Jace's chest. I scream as Jace collapses to the ground in a pool of blood. Jonathan smirks and disappears out the window again.


	10. Chapter 10 protective family's

**Hey guys thanks for all the reviews! There's gonna be a good bit more drama I think from now on, I mean there are gonna be a few fluffy chapters as well :) oh and please vote on the poll on my profile! So here's chapter 10 :)**

**Chapter 10 Protective family's. **

I run over to Jace's side and immediately kneel down beside him. I press my hands to his chest trying to stop the bleeding. Tears pour down my face.

"Stele." I whisper. I grab my stele from my pocket and immediately start drawing an _Iratze _on Jace's chest but it doesn't work. "No no, no! Work dammit!" I say. I try a few more times but it doesn't work. I throw my stele on the floor in rage. I take my jacket off and press it to Jace's chest trying desperately to stop the bleeding. I can't lose Jace now not after everything we've been through together, not when we're expecting our first child together. Not when we're about to get married. I begin to sob into Jace's chest. I feel a familiar pressure on my back.

"Clary, he still has a pulse but the runes obviously aren't going to help him. We have to get him to the institute so Magnus can help him." Luke says. I look up at him and see the love, care and sympathy in his eyes. I collapse sobbing into Luke's chest. He rests his chin on my head and rubs my back.

"I can't lose him now Luke not when we're having a baby!" I say.

"And you won't lose him Clary I promise." Luke says. I lift my face from Luke's chest and wipe away my tears.

"We'll take him to the institute now. You call Magnus on the way." Luke says. I nod. Mom helps Luke carry Jace out to Luke's truck. I walk into my room and slip on a pair of slippers grab my phone and jacket and walk outside into the cold January air. I sit in the back with Jace, his head in my lap. I lovingly stroke his gold curls as I wait for Magnus to pick up. He answers on the fourth ring.

"Hello my darling Clarissa." He answers. I laugh at his way of answering the phone. I wipe my tears away.

"Magnus I really need your help_" Before I can continue on Magnus cuts me off.

"Are you and the baby alright? Have you gone into labour? You have haven't you? Where are you? I'll be right over I can use my magic to stop the contractions." He says.

"No Magnus I'm not in labour. Jonathan turned up at Luke's a few minutes ago and he said he wanted me and mom and Jack for part of his 'plan' but he wouldn't tell us what his plan was. Then mom told him she would never love him that she couldn't and that she was sorry she didn't kill him when he was a baby because maybe if she did our lives would be better, then she threw a knife at him but he ducked in time. He threw some knife at her but Jace stood in front of mom and the knife hit Jace in the chest, the runes aren't working he's bleeding a lot and I can't stop it!" I say.

"Where are you?" Magnus asks.

"On my way to the institute with Jace and Luke." I say.

"Meet me in the infirmary." Magnus says.

"Ok." I say. I'm about to hang up when I hear Magnus' voice.

"And Clary, try to stay strong, Jace wouldn't want you to worry too much, he'd want you to take care of yourself and the baby." Magnus says.

"I will, thanks Magnus." I say.

"No problem. And Clary, I love you." Magnus says. I smile.

"I love you too." I say and hang up.

A few minutes later we arrive at the institute. Luke is able to carry Jace in by himself so I go and open the door. When I step inside the institute I hear footsteps and then Alec's voice.

"Clary!" He says rushing up to me. "Clary what happened? Magnus wouldn't tell he just said that he was needed at the institute and left, I came with him and nagged him the whole way to tell me but he wouldn't." Alec says.

"Jace and I were just about to come over here when we heard mom screaming downstairs, when we got down there we saw Jonathan, he said he wanted mom Jack and me for part of his plan but he wouldn't tell us what his plan was, all I know is it involved living in Idris. Then mom told Jonathan that she never loved him and that she never would because she couldn't, and maybe if she had killed him that night when he was a baby our lives would be better, then she threw a knife at him but he ducked in time, he was furious and threw some sort of knife at her but Jace ran toward him, and was right in the knife's path and it got him in the chest, the runes aren't working and I can't stop the bleeding." I say. Alec looks furious.

"That filthy demon blooded_" Alec begins ranting about Jonathan but then he stops mid-sentence.

"And what about you and the baby are you two okay?" He asks putting his hand on my bump.

"We're fine." I say putting my hand on top of his. Alec nods.

"You're covered in blood." He says. I look down and notice he's right.

"Jace's." I say quietly.

"Come on I'm gonna take care of you and the baby, Izzy will probably have some clothes that'll fit you." Alec says taking my hand and pulling me toward Izzy's room. I smile and rest my free hand on my bump; Alec is already a great uncle. When we reach Izzy's room Alec knocks on the door.

"Come in!" Izzy calls. When we get in I see Izzy sitting on the bed folding her hunting gear. She looks up and smiles at us.

"Hey, everything ok?" She asks.

"Iz, do you have any clothes that'll fit Clary?" Alec asks.

"Uh I think so, why?" She says getting up and going over to her wardrobe and starts rummaging around. Alec explains the story of Jonathan turning up and Jace getting stabbed.

"By the angel! Is he going to be ok?" Izzy asks.

"Magnus is trying to heal him with his Magic as we speak and if that doesn't work then we'll summon the silent brothers." Alec says. Isabelle looks almost upset as I am, and who can blame her? Jace is her brother. Izzy comes up to me and hugs me.

"If there's anything you need or want to talk about you can come straight to me." Izzy says as she pulls back from our hug. I smile weakly at her.

"Thanks Iz." I say. She smiles and hands me tracksuit bottoms a pink zip up jacket and plain black shirt.

"Sorry it's not much, but it's all I had that would fit you." She says.

"Don't be crazy Iz they're fine, thank you." I say. She smiles.

"You can change in here we'll wait in the hall." She says.

"Ok thanks." I say.

Five minutes later I've changed and head out into the hall where Izzy and Alec are.

"Clary Magnus wants to see you in the infirmary he won't believe me that you and Jack are ok he wants to do a check up." Alec says. I groan inwardly but decide to not argue because if I do Magnus will just annoy my head until I agree.

"Ok, will you come with me? I don't want to be alone the first time I see Jace again." I say. I know Magnus will be there but I want someone who loves Jace just as much as I do with me. Alec smiles.

"Of course I will." He says. Alec and I head up to the infirmary, when we get in we see Jace lying in one of the beds in a hospital gown, his face looks peaceful and relaxed. Magnus is standing beside the bed.

"H-how is he?" I ask.

"It wasn't easy to help him, I used most of my energy but he'll be alright, luckily the knife didn't puncture any vital organs, but Jace is going to have to be on bed rest for a few week's maybe even months so the wound can heal properly. Also the blade Jonathan used was the opposite of a seraph blade and if it had gone even an inch deeper Jace would be gone, it's also the reason the runes wouldn't work." Magnus says.

"When will he wake up?" I ask.

"I'm not too sure, probably in the next day or so." Magnus says. I nod.

"Thank you so much for helping him Magnus." I say. Magnus smiles

"No problem Clary." He says. Alec walks over to Magnus and wraps his arms around him. Magnus does the same and rests his cheek on Alec's head as Alec rests his head on Magnus' shoulder. "I love you Alexander." Magnus whispers.

"I love you more Magnus." Alec says and kisses him. I smile at how cute they are together and how perfect they are together. I look over at Jace -a bit more clam now knowing he's going to be ok- and then look down at my bump. I smile and rub it thinking about the family I will have soon.

"You ok Clar?" Alec asks breaking me ought of me thoughts. I get a bit of a shock since I wasn't paying attention to what was going on around me. I lift my head and blink.

"Huh? Oh, yeah fine, just got lost in a world of my own there." I say.

"I presume Alec passed on my message to you." Magnus says referring to him wanting to check me over, not believing that Jack and I are fine.

"Yeah, he did." I say.

"Okay then, you can sit here and pull your shirt up please." Magnus says patting the bed beside Jace's and sounding exactly like a mundane doctor. I smile and do as he asks. He gently places both his hands on my bear bump and closes his eyes in concentration. A few minutes later he opens his eyes smiles and takes his hands off my bump. "He's perfectly fine." Magnus says. He quickly looks me up and down, checking, I presume for any scars or marks or anything. "And so are you Clary." He says.

"Told you." Alec says. Magnus smirks.

"Don't be arrogant Alexander." He says.

"Says the one he calls himself magnificent." Alec says.

"I, my darling, am just saying what is the truth." Magnus says. Alec smiles.

*10 minutes later*

I'm sitting by Jace's bed side, one hand holding his the other on my bump. I'm exhausted after today, it's been so long. I'm fighting to keep my eyes open. I hear footsteps and then Alec appears at my side.

"Hey." He says quietly.

"Hey." I say.

"Go to bed Clary, I can see you're exhausted I'll stay with Jace, you can stay in my room, I'll sleep in a spare room with Magnus." Alec says. I'm touched that Alec would give up his warm comfy familiar bed for a cold hard unfamiliar guest bed for me.

"Are you sure? I don't mind sleeping in a spare room." I say.

"I'm sure, you're pregnant, with my nephew at that, and what kind of uncle or brother would I be if I let you sleep in a cold uncomfortable bed. Besides I have Magnus, he'll l keep me warm, until some point in the night when he steals all the blankets in his sleep, wow he really is a girl." Alec says. I laugh.

"Thanks Alec, you're the best, I don't know what I'd do without you." I say standing up and hugging him. He smiles and hugs me back.

"No problem, just come and get me if you need anything." Alec says.

"Ok, thanks." I say and walk off toward Alec's room. Just as I'm about to crawl into bed I feel a thump in my belly. I freeze and put my hand on my stomach. I feel it again. I gasp and push my shirt up; I see a lump rise and fall across my belly. I rush out of the room to find Magnus walking down the hall.

"Magnus!" I call for him. He walks toward me.

"Yes my darling?" he asks.

"I felt the baby kick!" I say.

**Ok, so I know it's super long and a weird ending but oh well! Thanks for reviews and next update at 32 reviews :D**


	11. Chapter 11 not again

**Hey guy's thanks for all the reviews here's chapter 11 enjoy. **

**Chapter 11 Not again. **

"You did?" Magnus asks. I nod, grab his hand and put it on my belly. A look of amazement washes over his face. "Wow." He whispers putting his other hand on my bump. I smile broadly as tears of joy roll down my face. "Clary that's so amazing!" Magnus says.

"I know, I can't believe it... It feels so weird but I love it." I say. Magnus smiles. A few minutes later after Magnus and I finish talking I walk back into Alec's room and crawl under the covers. I lay my hand on my bump feeling Jack kick.

"Wake up soon Jace; I want you to feel our baby kick." I whisper to the darkness. I wish more than anything that Jace were here to feel his son kick, I miss his arms around me and his hand on my bump.

The next morning I wake up and immediately feel a wave of nausea. I barley make it to the bathroom in time. A few minutes later I stop vomiting and wipe my mouth and put my face in my knees.

"I miss Jace." I whisper. I know it's only been a night since he was stabbed but it feels like a month. I decide to go check up on Jace. When I get out of Alec's room I see Maryse in the hall, she looks to be waiting on someone, probably Alec, not knowing he spent the night in a guest room.

"Clary, I was just about to call you when I heard you throwing up, are you alright?" She asks. I nod.

"Yeah, I'm fine thanks; my morning sickness is back though." I say. Maryse gives me a symptomatic look.

"Do you want a cup of tea or anything? I had terrible morning sickness when I was pregnant with Alec and Isabelle and Tea usually helped." Maryse asks.

"No I'm ok, thanks though Maryse." I say.

"No problem honey, so how are you coping? I mean after what happened Jace." She says.

"I'm ok, I really miss him, even though it's only been a day and he'll wake up soon it feels like he's been unconscious for a month." I say.

"Oh sweetie, it'll be ok, I know my son and he's a fighter he'll fight to stay alive for you and your baby." Maryse says. I smile.

"Thanks Maryse, Magnus said he'll be ok but I can't help but worry." I say.

"Oh sweetie it's perfectly normal to be worried, even when you know he'll be ok." Maryse says. I nod.

"I felt the baby kick last night, for the first time, and I really wish Jace had been there to feel it, he couldn't wait to feel him kick for the first time, and now he's missed it." I say.

"Clary, I know how hard this is for you but Jace is going to be awake any day now and he'll be able to feel the baby kick, it won't be the first time he's kicked but it'll be the first time Jace felt it, and it'll be just like if he was there when the baby first kicked." Maryse says. I smile and rub bump realising Maryse is right, there's no point in moping around acting like Jace is dead when he's going to be conscious soon.

"Yeah, you're right thanks." I say. Maryse smiles.

"No problem Clary, your mom's in the kitchen, she wants to talk to you." Maryse tells me. I had forgotten mom doesn't know that Jace is alright, and I forgot to call her and tell her I was staying at the institute last night, she's probably really mad, but then again what else could happen anyway? Jace is unconscious and even if he weren't I'm already pregnant. I thank Maryse again and walk toward the kitchen. When I get there mom is sitting at the table on her own. She looks at me with sympathy and love in her eyes like Luke did yesterday when Jace was stabbed. She stands up and hugs me, and it feels good to be held by my mother again. It reminds me of when I was a little girl and I would be upset about something, or I'd tripped and scraped my knee, mom would always hug me and make me feel better.

"How is he?" She asks pulling back from our hug.

"He's doing really well, Magnus was able to heal him with his magic, apparently the blade Jonathan used was the opposite of a seraph blade and if it had gone an inch deeper Jace would've been dead, it was the reason the runes wouldn't work." I say. Mom flinches when I say 'Jonathan' and I know it brings back terrible memories for her. "Sorry I mean Sebastian." I say.

"Don't be sorry sweetie I should be sorry if I had have killed Jonathan when he was a baby, like I said, none of this happened." Mom says.

"Mom you've been protecting me since before I was born, no one can blame you for not killing Jonathan, even if you didn't love him you were his mother and killing him would have been impossible for you." I say. Mom smiles.

"Clary listen it's not safe for us to stay in Luke's anymore, Jonathan knows we live there and he'll come back for us there, and it's not safe at the institute either, he knows we'd be there as well, I talked to Magnus and he said we can stay with him for as long as we want, I accepted his offer to stay, I all ready brought some of your stuff over and left it in one of the spare rooms." Mom says. Living with Magnus, now that'll be interesting, if we're still there by the time Jack is born I will kill Magnus if he puts glitter or any makeup on my son. I smile at the thought of Magnus with a baby, I'm sure he'll be great. This is one of the moments where I'm really glad I named Magnus godfather.

"Clary, are you alright? You look very pale and sick." Mom says. I presume I look pale because I just puked.

"I didn't sleep much last night and my morning sickness is back." I say.

"Go to Magnus' and ask him to brew you a potion for nausea and then go to bed, you'll feel better, I promise." Mom says. I smile and nod.

"Will you call me if Jace wakes up?" I ask.

"Of course I will." Mom says. I thank mom and start to walk toward Magnus'. On the way I bump into Simon.

"Hey, Clary I heard about Jace, how is he?" He asks.

"He's doing well, Magnus healed him and he should wake up soon." I say.

"That's good I was worried about you, I know how hard it would be for you if Jace died." He says. I nod. "Hey I was just on my to the institute, is that where you're going?" Simon asks.

"No I'm going to Magnus'. Mom and I are staying there for a while now, since the institute or Luke's isn't safe anymore, because Jonathan knows we'd be there." I say.

"I'll walk you." Simon says. I smile, right now all I want is to sleep but spending time with Simon sounds good as well. I smile.

"Thanks." I say.

"Here, I bought you some cookies and hotchoclate, I know you can't have caffeine and Izzy told me you've been craving cookies since like last week." Simon says. I smile.

"Thanks Si, you're the best." I say. He smiles and hands me the bag of cookies and hotchoclate.

*10 minutes later*

We arrive at Magnus'. I hug Simon and press the buzzer for Magnus' apartment.

"WHO DARES DISTRUB MY REST?!" He yells.

"IT'S ME YOU GLITTERY IDIOT! THE MOHTER OF YOUR GODSON!" I yell back at him. Looks like my hormones are kicking in. Magnus laughs.

"Come on up." He says and buzzes the door open. On my way up the stairs I begin to feel nauseas. I take deep breaths but it doesn't go away. By the time I reach Magnus' apartment I know I'm going to be sick. The door of his apartment is standing slightly ajar. I push it open and immediately make my way to the bathroom. As I collapse on my hands and knees vomiting I hear Magnus calling my name. I hear padded footsteps and feel a soft calm hand rubbing my back like Jace would. Magnus gently pulls my hair away from my face as he rubs my back.

By the time I finish puking I feel absolutely terrible. I wipe my mouth and weakly lean into Magnus' arms, resting my head on his chest. He gently rubs my back.

"Why didn't you tell your morning sickness was this bad?" Magnus asks gently.

"Because it only started again today." I say.

"Ok let's get you into bed and I'll brew you a potion to help with the sickness." Magnus says. I nod weakly and try to stand up but find I'm far too weak. Magnus frowns and picks me up bridal style and carries me into one of the spare rooms where he carefully puts me down on the bed and helps me under the covers. "I'll be back in a few minutes honey, try not to fall asleep on me." He says gently. I smile.

"I won't." I say. Shortly after Magnus leaves my phone begins to ring. I don't bother checking who it is and answer it.

"Hello?" I answer tiredly.

"Hello little sister, I'm just calling to let you know I'll be back shortly for you and our mother be prepared." He says. My eyes grow wide with fear. Before I can say anything Jonathan hangs up. I put my phone down and try not to think about him, but of course he's all I can think about.

A few minutes later Magnus comes in with the potion. He helps me sit up and I drink it quickly. I lie back down. Magnus is about to leave but I grab his hand. I don't want to be alone with my thoughts about Jonathan or else I'll never sleep.

"Magnus will you stay with me? At least until I fall asleep, I really don't want to be alone right now." I say. Magnus smiles and squeezes my hand gently.

"Of course I will Clary." He says. I move over in the double bed so he can sit down. He holds my hand with one of his and strokes my hair with the other.

That night I have nothing but nightmares about Jonathan coming back for mom and me and harming Jace again.

**Okay there it is, hope you enjoyed and next update at 37 reviews.**


	12. Chapter 12 two weeks later

**Hey guys thanks for all the reviews! Here's chapter 12 and next update at 47 reviews. Oh Ps. Guys please check out my TID story 'Magnus visits the Herondales' It's a one-shot and I might add another at some point :) **

**Chapter 12: Two weeks later. **

**Disclaimer I don't own TIM all rights to the amazing Cassandra Clare! **

**Clary's P.O.V.**

It's been two weeks. Two weeks since Jonathan came back and threw a knife at Jace. Two weeks since I felt Jack kick. Two weeks gone and Jace still hasn't woken up. Magnus is beginning to worry about Jace and told me that if he doesn't wake soon he'll summon the silent brothers.

My morning sickness hasn't subsided; in fact it's gotten worse. The potion Magnus made me didn't help at all and he is getting extremely worried.

Every night for the past two weeks I've woken screaming and sobbing from nightmares about Jonathan, every night Magnus comes into my room when hears me scream and holds me while I sob. He makes me feel safe and he stays with me until I fall asleep again, he sometimes falls asleep while holding me. Since he's spending so much time with me he's gotten a chance to bond with Jack, even though he's not born yet, every night when I feel Jack kick I take Magnus' hand and rest it on my belly, right where Jack is kicking. Magnus loves feeling his nephew kick and is always talking to him telling him how much he loves him and how he can't wait to meet him and how he'll make sure he gets only the best clothes. It feels nice to have someone beside me again. Magnus has become very protective of me ever since Jonathan returned, in fact most of the males in my life have become more protective, Magnus, Alec, Simon Luke and even Robert. Even Eric Matt and Kirk are protective of me, they may be absolute idiots but they can be serious when they have to. I also have been having quite a few Braxton hicks contractions lately and I'm still not used to the pain, Magnus Alec or Simon or someone is usually with me when I get them and they let me hold their hand and help me through the pain.

Now as I sit on the couch with Magnus in his apartment a fake contraction tears through my body. I gasp and double over with pain. Magnus immediately knows what's wrong.

"Ok Clary come on that's not gonna help it'll only hurt your back, come on sit up honey and remember what I told you." He says gently helping me sit up straight. He takes my hand in his and I squeeze so tight I cut off the circulation. He rubs my back soothingly. A few minutes pass and the pain eases. I sigh in relief and relax my grip on Magnus' hand. "You ok now?" Magnus asks.

"Yeah, thanks Magnus, you've really been great over the past few weeks and you've really helped me cope with everything and I really appreciate it, I'm really glad I have you." I say. Magnus smiles and squeezes my hand.

"Clary you're my best friend, I'll always be here for you." He says. I smile.

*1 hour later*

Izzy, Alec, Simon, Eric, Matt, Kirk and I stand outside Eric's garage after Simon's band practice. Eric Matt Kirk and Simon never fail to make me laugh.

"Gimme me some of that." Eric says taking Simon's soda and taking a sip. His eyes go wide and he walks away with it.

"Oh no Eric, give that to me." Simon says walking over and grabbing the soda off Eric.

"What have you done Simon?! You've fed the demon!" Matt says.

"What demon?!" Alec asks grabbing a seraph blade out of his belt.

"He means Eric; he's like a demon when you give him sugar." I say.

"Oh right." Alec says putting his knife back in his belt.

"You know not to give Eric sugar!" Matt says.

"I know! I wasn't thinking!" Simon says. Some stranger walks by.

"Hi!" Eric says waving like a lunatic. The person smiles and walks on.

"Yay! They noticed me!" He says.

"Ah crap here comes a repeat of Tuesday." Simon says.

"Was it not Wednesday?" Eric asks.

"No it was Tuesday at school and you scared all the first years." Kirk says.  
"Oh yeah, and we put an apple with a smiley face and 'I'm coming for you' on it Simon's old locker that some first year has now." Eric says. I laugh at that, even though it doesn't really surprise me.

"The funniest was Matt's girly voice crack in gym class on Monday when we were playing basketball." Kirk says.

"Aw you should've seen it Clary Eric had the basketball and Matt yelled at him to throw the ball to him he goes 'McDade!' (Eric's Surname) and had the funniest voice crack ever." Simon says.

"I wish I had seen it." I say.

"I couldn't stop laughing." Simon says. I look over at Eric and see the sugar has taken a real effect on him, his hair is all dishevelled and his face is bright red. I laugh.

"Look at Eric."I say.

"How does a tiny bit of sugar have such an effect on him?" Simon says.

"God only knows." Matt says.

I suddenly feel a sharp pain in my ribs, Jack kicking them. I gasp and put my hand on my side.

"Are you ok Clary?" Alec asks.

"Yeah, fine, the baby just kicked me in the ribs and dammit he's _strong_!" I Say. Alec looks at me with concern on his face. "What?" I ask.

"Did you eat anything today?" He asks.

"I tried to eat breakfast but it didn't stay down, all's that did stay down was a piece of toast I had at Simon's." I say.

"This isn't good, you not being able to keep anything down, I think you should go to a mundane doctor." Alec says.

"Alec if Magnus' potion didn't work do you really think mundane meds will?" I ask.

"Maybe they will, maybe it didn't work 'because your body isn't used to the concoctions potions contain." Alec says.

"I never thought of it that way." I say rubbing my stomach.

"What do you say? Will you let me take you to a mundane doctor?" Alec asks. I know Alec is just worried about me and Jack but I hate doctors, always have, I decide to agree to keep Alec from worrying.

"Fine." I say.

"Thank you! I'll make an appointment later, and I'm only doing this because I love you." Alec says. I smile.

"I love you too." I say.

*2 hours later*

As I sit by Jace's bed in the infirmary holding his hand and focusing on the feeling of little feet kicking away inside me, I get an idea. I take Jace's hand that I'm holding and place it on my bump, right where Jack is kicking.

"Can you feel that Jace? Can you feel our little boy kicking?" I ask. For a minute I think I see Jace move ever so slightly, but I'm probably just imagining it. A few seconds later I feel Jace's hand move ever so slightly on my belly. "Jace?" I ask hopefully. He stirs and mumbles something. "Jace, please wake up, our baby boy misses his daddy, and I miss my fiancé." I say. Then something that I've been waiting almost two weeks for happens. Jace's eyes flutter open and he smiles at me.

"Hey." He says weakly.

**So there you have it guys! Sorry it took me so long to update just got stuck on it bit! Now while you enjoy this chapter I'm going to go study for my maths test and have a look through my higher level exam papers for History and Religion... oh the joys! **


	13. Chapter 13 at last

**Hey guys thanks for all the reviews glad you enjoyed it! Here's chapter 13 enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't' own the mortal Instruments all rights go to the amazing Cassandra Clare! **

**Chapter 13 Can't we get a minutes' peace? **

**Clary's P.O.V. **

"Hey." Jace says weakly smiling at me. I smile broadly at him.

"Hey." I say. Jace notices Jack kicking his palm and smiles broadly.

"He's kicking!" He says in delight. I nod. A look of complete amazement washes over Jace's face. "I can't believe it, it all seems so real now, it's really sinking in, I'm gonna be a daddy in four months, I'm gonna have a son." Jace says stroking the sides of my bump with his thumbs.

"You're going to be the best daddy." I say. Jace smiles and kisses me. I eagerly kiss him back. He weakly and gently pulls me onto the bed beside him. We lie there passionately kissing for about five minutes before Jace pulls back. He leans his forehead against mine. After a minute or so I rest my head on his chest and we intertwine our hands on his chest, above the stab wound.

"I love you Clarrisa." He whispers. I smile.

"I love you too." I say.

"Clary what happened to me? I don't remember." Jace says. I consider lying to Jace about Jonathan but then decide not to, he has a right to know the truth.

"Two weeks ago we were lying in bed talking about our wedding and Jack when we heard mom scream from downstairs so we went downstairs to see what's wrong and Jonathan was there. He said he wanted mom me and Jack for part of his plan, mom then told him how she could never love him and that she was sorry she didn't kill him when he was a baby because maybe if she did our lives would be a lot better. She then proceeded to throw a knife at him but missed. He was furious and threw a knife at her but you stood in front of it and got stabbed in the chest." I say. Jace looks furious.

"Don't worry Clary I'll never let him touch you or our baby or your mom, she is my future mother in law." Jace says rubbing my bump. I smile and place my hand on top of his.

"I'm glad I have you to protect me again." I say. Jace smiles and pulls me closer.

"Clary who took care of you and Jack while I was unconscious?" Jace asks.

"Magnus, Alec, Simon and Luke mostly. Your dad's been great too though; he was always asking me if I need help or anything." I say. Jace smiles.

"Are you staying here now?" Jace asks.

"No, in Magnus' with mom because here or Luke's isn't safe because Jonathan knows we'd be there. Magnus really has been great, he's been like a second dad to Jack, since you were stabbed, I have nightmares all the time now and Magnus comes and holds me when he hears me scream he comes in and holds me till I fall asleep again and sometimes stays till morning." I say. Jace smiles.

"He has now won my trust 100% I'm really glad we named him and Alec godfathers." Jace says. I smile.

"Me too." I say.

"You're skinner then before I was stabbed." Jace says.

"My morning sickness is really bad now, I can't keep anything down." I say. Jace frowns and rubs my belly.

"Did Magnus give you anything for it?" he asks.

"He gave me a potion but it didn't work, but Alec's taking me to a mundane doctor soon." I say. Jace smiles.

"Good, I'm glad my family have been taking care of you." He says.

"_Our _family." I correct him. Jace smiles.

"Clary, I want to get married tomorrow, or if not tomorrow soon." Jace says. I gasp, not that I don't want to marry Jace I do more than anything, but I didn't expect Jace to want to get married this soon.

"Really?" I ask. Jace smiles and nods.

"Ok, but we'll probably have to have a mundane wedding." I say.

"I'm ok with that, as long as I get to marry you." He says.

"Ok, maybe we should get Magnus or someone to marry us, we should have just a small outdoor wedding with only family there." I say. Jace smiles broadly.

"I love that idea." He says. I smile.

"I'll probably have to invite Matt, Eric and Kirk, a party's not a party without them."I say.

"I'm fine with that." Jace says and kisses me. A few minutes later someone clears their throat behind us. We break apart and I turn my head to see Magnus and brother Zachariah standing at the foot of the bed. Magnus smirks at us.

"Well it's good to see you awake again Jace, but I must admit I didn't think you two would set to work on practising for baby number two the minute you woke up." Magnus says. I blush as bad as Alec and almost smack Magnus.

"Magnus!" I scold.

"Yes my darling?" He asks.

"You are such an ass!" I say.

"That may be so but you still love me." He says. I smile. "Well brother Zachariah it appears I have wasted your time summoning you to help with Jace, I apologize." Magnus says.

"_No need to apologize Magnus, may I ask Clarssia, how is your pregnancy going? I understand you're carrying the next Herondale." _Brother Zachariah's voice echo's in my head. I smile and rub my belly.

"It's going good I guess." I say.

"Apart from the fact that you can't keep anything down and even the potion I gave you didn't work." Magnus says.

"_Have you been to see a mundane doctor Clarssia? Maybe the potion didn't work because your body isn't use to potions." _Brother Zachariah says. I smile and make a mental note to tell Alec he thought the same as brother Zachariah about the potion not working.

"That's what Jace's brother Alec said, he said he's gonna take me to a mundane doctor soon." I say.

"_Well you are extremely lucky to have him then. When are you due?" _Brother Zachariah says.

"The start of May, 4 months." I say rubbing my bump.

"_Well congratulations to you both, if you are in any need of assistance during the birth Magnus don't hesitate to summon me I would be more than happy to meet Will's descendant."_ Brother Zachariah. Magnus gets a look of great sadness in his eyes when brother Zachariah mentions 'Will'. I look at Jace and see he's just as curious as me.

"Who's Will? And how was he related to me?" Jace asks.

"I'll tell you later Jace, I promise." Magnus says. Jace nods.

"_Well I'm no longer needed here; shall we leave the lovely expectant couple to themselves Magnus?" _Brother Zachariah says. I look at Jace and we both smile as he pecks me on the lips and rubs my belly.

"I think we should Zachariah, I'll see you out, I would tell you two to be safe, but you're already pregnant Clary, so not much point." Magnus says. If he does that once more I am going to smack him upside the head.

"You're dead when I get you alone Bane." I say.

"Magnus! What have you done?! You've angered a pregnant Clary! You're practically asking to be killed!" Jace says.

"Oh yeah great, gang up on poor pregnant Clary." I say. Jace immediately gets a look of regret in his eyes.

"No! We're not ganging up on you! Clary no! I love you so much!" Jace says pulling me closer and kissing me. I smile and snuggle into his chest. Brother Zachariah and Magnus leave and Jace and I lay here together for a few more minutes, just appreciating having eacother.

"I can't wait to be a daddy." Jace says quietly as he rubs my belly. I smile and kiss him.

"You're going to be amazing." I say. Jace smiles and looks at me.

"So are you." He says. I smile and close my eyes. After a while I began to drift off. A few hours later I wake up to the sound of the door to the infirmary creaking open. My eyes flutter open and I see Alec. I look up at Jace and see he's awake. He smiles broadly at Alec and Alec smiles back as he walks over and sits in a chair beside the bed. He smiles at me.

"Hey." He says.

"Hi." I say tiredly.

"How are you feeling Jace?" Alec asks.

"A bit sore, but I'm good now that I have Clary beside me." He says kissing my head. I smile and tiredly rub my eyes. "Maybe we should go to bed Clary; I'll stay in Magnus' with you tonight." Jace says.

"Oh Jace, Magnus must have forgotten to tell you but you're on bed rest for the next few weeks." Alec says.

"Really?" Jace asks. Alec nods sadly. Jace sighs.

"Alright, Clary you should really go to Magnus' and get to sleep." Jace says. I frown; I'm comfortable with Jace and want to sleep here with him tonight.

"I'll sleep here." I say.

"No, Clarrisa you can't stay here, Jonathan knows you're here, he'll come here for you and I'm not going to let that happen." Jace says.

"But you'll be here to protect me." I say.

"I won't be strong enough to fight him off, no Clary you stay in Magnus'; I promise the minute I'm off bed rest I'll sleep at Magnus' with you every night." Jace says. I smile at the compromise and nod in agreement.

"Ok, I love you." I say kissing him. Jace smiles and kisses me.

"I love you too, and Jack." He says putting his hand on my bump. I smile.

"Jack loves you too." I say.

*5 hours later*

I wake up screaming in the middle of the night from a nightmare about Jonathan coming back, killing Jace and cutting the baby out of me. A minute later the door opens and Magnus is at my side. He puts his arms around me and lets me sob into his chest.

"You're ok Clary, it was just a dream, just a dream sweetie, you're safe, I'm here, I'm not going to let anyone touch you and the baby." Magnus says. A few minutes later I calm down and stop sobbing. Magnus helps me lie down and then lies down beside me. He pulls me into his arms so that my bump is pressed up against his stomach. He gently rubs my belly like Jace does. I smile and burry my face in Magnus' chest.

"I love you." I whisper. Magnus kisses my head.

"I love you too Clary." He says. I fall asleep in Magnus' arms that night, feeling extremely safe and loved.

**So there it is hope you enjoy please review and next update at 53 reviews**


	14. Chapter 14 can't we get a minutes peace?

**Hey guys thanks for all the reviews, glad you enjoyed it, sorry it's been a while since I updated I tore ligaments in my finger on Monday in P.E. aw it was SO sore I was just there like 'Get me to the hospital **_**now!"**_** I had to bandage it up with the other one and wasn't able to write or type until now so sorry! **

**Disclaimer I don't own TMI or any of the characters Cassandra Clare does!  
Chapter 14: Can't we get a minute's peace? **

**Magnus' P.O.V.**

The next morning I wake up to the sun streaming in the window. My eyes flutter open and I see I'm still holding Clary in my arms, her head resting on my chest, her bulging belly pressed up against my stomach. She seems to still be fast asleep, which is good because she needs more sleep since she's pregnant and waking up in the middle of the night every night. I feel a familiar nudge and smile as I feel Jack kicking. I gently rub Clary's bump.

"Hey there little guy, what's got you awake so early?" I whisper. Jack kicks my palm again. I smile. I gently ease Clary out of my arms and lay her head on the pillow. She stirs a little but doesn't open her eyes. I carefully get out of the bed and pull the covers up to her shoulders and gently run my hand over her hair. My heart breaks as I see her pale face, even in sleep she looks afraid, and who can blame her?

"Oh my poor Clary." I whisper. I gently place a kiss on her forehead and walk out into the kitchen where I see Alec standing at the sink. He smiles broadly at me and I smile back. He walks over and wraps his arms around and I him.

"Morning Mags." He whispers.

"Good morning Alexander." I say. Alec pulls back beams at me and kisses me. This takes me by surprise as Alec never kisses me first; it's always I who kisses him. Of course I'm not complaining or anything. I wrap my arms around his neck and he wraps his around my waist. He surprises me again when he runs his tongue over my bottom lip. I eagerly open my mouth and our tongues battle for dominance. I moan as Alec gently bites my tongue. I twist my hands into his jet black hair and several minutes later, much to my dismay he pulls back. I frown but Alec smiles and pecks me on the lips.

"What was that for?" I ask. Alec smiles.

"Just showing you how much I love you." Alec says. I smile and take Alec's hand in mine.

"I love you too." I tell him.

"How's Clary?" Alec asks.

"Not great, I made her diner last night but she didn't keep it down and she woke up from another nightmare last night." I tell him. Alec frowns, obviously just as worried as I am about Clary.

"I made an appointment with a mundane doctor for her today." Alec says. I nod.

"What time for?" I ask.

"Two." Alec says.

"Well, shall I make us some breakfast darling?" I ask him. Alec smiles.

"Make or make appear?" He asks. Alec really is coming out of his shell around me, which is great. I laugh.

"Which do you think darling?" I ask.

"Make appear." He says.

"Right." I whisper and softly press my lips to his. Alec smiles and I pull back. Just as I'm about to conjure up some breakfast for Alec and I there is a horrible retching sound from the bathroom in Clary's room. Alec looks at me with raised eyebrows. "Clary." I say and quickly rush into her. I find her hunched over the toilet vomiting. I kneel beside her and pull her frizzy red hair out of her face and gently rub her back. A few minutes later she finally stops vomiting and lifts her face from the toilet bowl. When she looks at me she has tears streaming down her sweaty face. My heart breaks once again and I pull her into my arms and she sobs into my chest. I gently rock her back and forth trying to sooth her.

"Magnus, can I tell you something?" She gasps out a few minutes later.

"Of course you can honey." I say.

"I know I act like this pregnancy is easy and I love it and that I'm ready to be a mom at sixteen, but I'm really not! I hate being pregnant, it's the hardest thing I've ever done! I hate that I can't keep anything down or sleep at night, and I'm not ready to be a mom! I'm really not, I'm too young and I don't know the slightest thing about raising a baby and neither does Jace and I'm so scared! I'm so scared Magnus!" She says and continues to sob back into my chest.

This takes me completely by surprise. From the second I knew Clary was happy that she was pregnant she's been so strong. But I should have known, I've been spending so much time with Clary for the past few weeks I should have realised she was this afraid.

"I don't mean I don't love this baby." Clary's weak voice breaks me out of my revere. I look down at her; she's leaning her head against my chest and looking down at her expanded stomach. "I love him more than anything in the world." She says her hand fluttering down to her abdomen. I gently squeeze her arm and place my hand on top of hers.

"I know you do Clary, and as for being afraid, there's no need, I understand why you are but you don't need to be. Think about all the people you have who love you and are going to help you raise the baby, you have Jace, me, Alec, Maryse and Robert, your mom and Luke, Izzy and Simon, and even your mundane friends, I forget their names." I tell her. Clary weakly laughs. "And you're going to be an amazing mom Clary, I know it." I add.

"Thanks Magnus, you always know how to make feel better and make me feel safe, I'm really glad I have you, I love you." She says. I smiles and kiss her head.

"I love you too Clary. Now, Alec's taking you to a mundane doctor at two so how's about you get some more sleep?" I say. Clary nods.

"Can you carry me?" She whispers. I smile to myself, even though it's not a laughing matter, she's too weak to walk.

"Of course I can." I say. I stand up and scoop her into my arms. When I get back into the room I help her under the covers and sit on the edge of the bed with her. "Do you want me to stay with you until you fall asleep?" I ask her.

"Yes please." She whispers. I lie down beside her and rub her belly. "You can talk to him if you want." Clary says.

"Hi there little guy, I'm your uncle Magnus, but of course you already know that, and you know that I love you and your mommy very much, I really can't wait to meet you and then when you're older take you shopping with your aunty Izzy. We're gonna have some fun buddy, that's if your uncle Alec isn't constantly training you to hunt demons with him and your daddy." I say. I look at Clary and see she's asleep. I kiss her forehead and without another word slip off the bed and walk into the kitchen to my beautiful boyfriend.

*3 hours later*

CLARY'S P.O.V.

I wake up to the sound of someone calling me. My eyes flutter open and I see Alec sitting on the bed beside me. He smiles at me.

"Hey." He says.

"Hi." I whisper tiredly.

"We've got half an hour before the appointment, think that's enough time to get dressed, something to eat and get there on time?" He asks. I smile weakly and nod.

"Ok, do you need a hand getting dressed or anything?" Alec asks.

"No thanks." I say.

"Okay, I'll leave you to it then." He says.

Five minutes later I've changed into stretchy maternity pants and the red top Magnus and Izzy got me and wear ugg boots with them. I tie my hair up and splash water in my face to wake myself up.

*10 minutes later*

Alec and I arrive at the hospital 5 minutes early. So far I've kept my breakfast down but I don't think it'll last. When we get in Alec walks up to the receptionist desk.

"Hi, I'm Alexander Lightwood I called and made an appointment earlier for my brother's fiancé, Clary." He says. The receptionist smiles warmly at us.

"You've been here once before am I correct?" She asks me.

"Yeah a few months ago." I say.

"And you were seen by doctor Cox was it?" She asks. I nod.

"He's not here today you'll have to be seen by another doctor, is that alright?" She asks. I wasn't expecting that doctor anyway.

"Yeah." I say.

"Alright take a seat and I'll call your name when the doctors ready for you." She says.

When Alec and I sit down Jack starts kicking like crazy. I groan and rub my belly .

"Clary, what's wrong? Are you having another fake contraction?" Alec asks.

"No Jack's just going crazy in my belly." I say.

"At least this way you know he's healthy." Alec says.

"Yeah I suppose you're right." I say rubbing my belly.

A few minutes later the receptionist calls my name and Alec and I follow her down the hall into one of the rooms.

"You can take a seat on the examination table Clary; the doctor will be here in a minute." The receptionist says. I nod and thank her.

"What do you think the doctors gonna do?" Alec asks, never having been to a mundane doctor before.

I shrug and rub my belly.

"I donno but I hope they do an ultrasound." I say. Alec smiles.

"Yeah, it'd be nice to see him and hear his heartbeat, I haven't seen a scan picture of him since two months ago." Alec says.

"That's because I haven't had a scan since two months ago." I say.

Before Alec and I can continue on with our conversation the door opens and a medium height woman with soft features and dark hair tied at the nape of her neck comes in, wearing a lab coat and holding a clip board. She smiles warmly at Alec and I and shakes our hands.

"Hi Clary I'm Dr. Collins." She says.

"Hi." I say.

"And are you the father? Because if not I'm afraid I'll have to ask you to leave." She says looking at Alec. I'm about to protest that I want Alec here and that if he doesn't stay then I won't either, but before I can Alec speaks up .

"Yes, I am the father, Alexander Lightwood, you can call me Alec." Alec says. I smile, knowing Alec did that because he knew I wanted him to stay.

"All right then. What seems to be the problem Clary?" Dr. Collins asks.

"I'm five months pregnant and I can't keep anything down at all, everything I eat comes back up." I say.

"How long has this been going on for?" She asks.

"A few weeks." I say.

"And it's not normal morning sickness? This is happening all the time?" She asks. I nod.  
"Well then I will prescribe you some medication to help with the sickness and also some vitamins to keep you and the baby healthy." She says. I nod as she takes out a white pad and scribbles something down. She tears it out and hands it to Alec.

Dr. Collins looks at my bump and then back to me.

"You seem a bit big for five months; I just want to do a quick ultrasound." She says. I smile; delighted I get to see my baby again. She pulls the monitor over to us and turns it on.

"Okay, lie back and pull up your top please." She says; I do so. I grab Alec's hand and smile at him. He smiles back and squeezes my hand. When Dr. Collins squirts the cold blue gel onto my belly I jump like I did the first time. Alec laughs and I smack him as hard as I can on the arm.

"Ow!" He says rubbing his arm.

"Ha! That's what you get!" I say. He smiles and looks back to the monitor where there is now a picture of the baby. Alec and I gasp at the same time. Jack is so much bigger than the last ultrasound I had. I can see him kicking away at the same time as I feel it.

"Wow." Alec whispers.  
"Would you like to hear the heartbeat?" Dr. Collins asks.

"Yeah." I say. She flicks a switch on the machine and the sound of my baby's heartbeat fills the room. I gasp as I hear it, like music to my ears.

"That's amazing." Alec says.

"Well everything seems fine; it just seems your baby is bigger than average, which is good." Dr. Collins says.

"Uh, can you print out a picture for me please?" Alec asks shyly.

"Of course, would you like one Clary?" She asks.

"Yeah." I say.

Five minutes later Alec and I are walking out of the hospital and back to the institute to see Jace.

"I can't wait to show Magnus this picture, he's probably gonna steal it off me." Alec says. I laugh because this is very true.

"Most likely, we should have got one for him." I say.

"Say we did but you dropped it on the way back, that way he'll only disown us." Alec jokes. I laugh.

"Hey why me? Is it because if you dropped it you wouldn't get sex for a week?" I ask. Alec blushes bright red and mumbles something about me being as bad as Jace. I laugh and put my arm around his neck. "Aw I'm just kidding Allie; I know you and Magnus wouldn't stop having sex over something like that." I say. Alec blushes redder and I double over laughing. "You're so easy to wind up!" I tell him.

"Don't think I get enough of Jace doing it at home? His sex jokes are a lot worse though." Alec says.

"I can only imagine." I say.

We reach the institute and walk inside. As were about to up to the infirmary I hear someone calling Alec and me.

"ALEC!, CLARY!" I recognize the voice as Izzy's, coming from the library. We hurry to the library and we get in the first thing I see is Robert standing in front of Isabelle protectively, one arm blocking anyone from getting to Izzy and the other holding a seraph blade.

"Clary you have to leave right now! Alec, son I need your help grab anyone weapon you can." Robert says. Just as I'm about to ask why I have to leave I see a familiar head of platinum blonde hair. Just as I notice Alec does and puts his arms around my belly protectively like Jace.

"Hello little sister." Jonathan says.

**Haha! Cliffe! Next update at 58 reviews, if I get them by tomorrow I don't know if I can update then cause I'm probably going up the mountain with my friends and then on Sunday I think I'm going to the Cooley vs. Pat's final. (Two parish football teams in my country) so probably be up by Monday **


	15. Chapter 15 understanding

**Hey guys thanks for all the reviews, here's chapter 15 and next update at 65 reviews. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMI Cassandra Clare does. **

**Chapter 15: Understanding. **

**Clary's P.O.V**

"What do you want Jonathan?" I ask my voice trembling slightly.

"I want to talk to you." He says calmly.

"Talk to me?" I ask confused. Why would Jonathan want to talk to me? I thought he just wanted me for part of his plan.

"Yes, talk to you." He says.

"Why?" I ask. Just as he is about to answer Jack kicks me very hard in the ribs. I gasp in pain and put my hand on my ribs.

"Are you ok?" Jonathan asks, sounding genuinely concerned. He takes a step closer to me but Robert stops him.

"You're all ready too close to her." He says. Jonathan looks extremely annoyed but doesn't try to move any closer.

"Fine, are you ok Clary?" He asks, sounding like Alec.

"I'm fine." I say.

"What happened?" He asks. He really sounds concerned.

"Nothing the baby just kicked me in the ribs, why do you want to talk to me?" I ask.

"Because I want you to understand I'm not like I used to be." He says. This baffles me greatly. What does he mean?

"What do you mean you're not like you used to be?" I ask.

"I'm not like I was when the demon blood had an effect on me." He says. Had?

"What the hell do you mean?" I ask.

"I'm not evil anymore." He says.

"You threw a knife at our mother but it got Jace- the father of my child! - And disappeared out the window with a smirk on your face!" I shout at him.

"Clary you shouldn't shout, it stresses you out and it's not good for the baby." He says. I am so confused right now.

"Since when do you care about my baby?" I ask.

"Look it'll take a while to explain, but if you're willing to listen I'll explain." He says. This is a tuff decision, I don't feel safe with Jonathan, yet I want to know why he's acting the way he is.

"Fine but we're staying right here." I say. Jonathan nods.

"Fair enough. All right, so as you know when mom was pregnant with me, Valentine mixed demon blood with her food and drink and when I was born I was half demon. But soon it started to fade and I started to become normal, Valentine didn't like this so he injected demon blood into me and I turned half demon again, then after a few months it started to fade again so Valentine injected me with demon blood again, this routine of sorts kept going till Valentine was killed, the last batch of demon blood he gave me lasted a few more months after he died, as you know, but now it's faded and I'm just a normal shadowhunter, I don't want you and mom to live in Idris with me anymore I want to live with you guys, to be normal and have a family." Jonathan says. By now my hand is over my mouth in shock, it's not something I expected at all, I don't know what to say, or if I should believe him.

"How do I know you're telling the truth?" I eventually ask.

"Look at my eyes." He says. I look into his eyes and gasp. I don't see completely black cold hard eyes I see emerald green, soft loving caring eyes, like I see when I look at moms.

"You have green eyes." I whisper.

"Yes, that's how Valentine knew when the demon blood was fading; you could see a tint of green in my eyes." He says. This is so much to take in, I know I shouldn't believe Jonathan, but I do.

"I don't know why, but I believe you." I whisper.

"Clary, don't forget he killed Max." Alec says softly. I never thought of that, maybe Jonathan _is_ lying. I look to him for an explanation.

"Look, I really didn't mean to kill your little brother, I only meant to knock him out, I didn't know my own strength. Alec, Isabelle, Robert, I regret even hitting him, it haunts me and I hate myself because of it, and I'm so sorry, I know it's not good enough and it won't bring Max back, but I don't know what else to say." Jonathan says. Now I really, really believe him.

"I still believe you, I don't know if I can ever trust you, but I'll try." I say quietly. Jonathan smiles broadly; this is clearly something he desperately wants.

"Thank you Clary thank you so much!" He says.

"Clary, are you sure you should believe him?" Alec asks.

"Yes, after what he's just said I really, really believe him, but I understand if you don't." I say.

"If you do, then I do." Alec says.

"I do too." Izzy says. Jonathan's smile becomes broader.

Robert says nothing.

"Thank you all so much for believing me, I just want to be part of a family." Jonathan says.

"Well, I think I'm right in believing you, if Valentine hadn't done what he done and if he hadn't made you half demon, mom and dad probably wouldn't have been exiled from the clave and you and I would probably be best friends." Alec says. I can't believe my ears; this isn't something that Alec would usually say, especially to Jonathan.

"Thank you Alec, that means a lot to me, maybe if you learn to trust me we could become friends?" Jonathan asks hopefully.

"Well, let's play it by year." Alec says. Jonathan nods understandingly.

"I might just believe you Jonathan." Robert says.

"Thank you Robert." Jonathan says.

"I'm going to check up on Jace, if anything happens come and get me." Robert says.

"Wait, can you give him this please?" I ask holding out my scan picture. Robert smiles and takes it. His smile gets bigger as he looks at the scan of his grandchild.

"He already looks like Jace; I can see it in the shape of his nose." He says. I smile and rub my belly. Robert leaves for the infirmary. Jack starts kicking again. I see Jonathan looking at my belly as a lump-Jack's foot- rises and falls across my belly.

"Can I feel the baby kick?" Jonathan asks. I hesitate for a second before nodding. Jonathan walks over to me and I take his hand and place it on my belly. His face lights up as he feels Jack kicking his palm.

"Wow, that's amazing." He whispers. I nod.

"Is it a boy or girl?" He asks.

"Boy." I say.

"A nephew." He whispers. I smile.

*10 minutes later*  
Jonathan and Alec are awkwardly trying to make conversation as we wait for Izzy to come back; she left about five minutes ago. She suddenly appears in the doorway a mix of emotions on her face. I hope everything's ok.

"Clary can I talk to you for a minute?" She asks sounding nervous.

"Of course." I say. I push myself off the couch and follow her to her room. "What do you need to talk to me about?" I ask when we get in. She bites her lip takes a deep breath.

"I'm pregnant." She says.

**Yes! Another cliffy! I know there's a lot of drama going on in this chapter and Jonathan being normal and Izzy being pregnant are really different but I felt it would work! Hopefully it does and hopefully you liked this chapter! **


	16. Chapter 16 another baby

**Hey guys thanks for all the reviews! Glad you enjoyed it! So here's chapter 16, and next update at 72 reviews. **

**Disclaimer I don't own TMI the wonderful Cassandra Clare does (even though she broke up Malec!) **

**Chapter 16: Another baby. **

**Isabelle's .**

"You're what?!" Clary asks in disbelief.

"Pregnant Clary! Like you, a baby is growing inside of me." I snap.

"When did you find out?" She asks.

"Literally five minutes ago, when I left the library I came up here to take a pregnancy test and it was positive, I took another one to be sure and it was also positive." I tell her.

"It's Simon's right?" Clary asks. What kind of question is that?

"Of course it is!" I say.

"Are you happy?" She asks. In honesty I'm overjoyed that I'm going to have a baby, but will Simon be happy?

"I'm over the moon I just don't know if Simon will be." I say. Clary scoffs.

"Iz, Simon loves you more than I love Jace, more than Alec loves Magnus, and he would be elated to know you're carrying his baby, like Jace was when he found out I was pregnant." She says. I smile thinking that's she's right.

"Yeah, you're right, thanks Clary." I say. She smiles.

"No problem Izzy, how far along are you?" She asks.

"Umm, I think around two months because... because..." I trail off, I was about to tell Clary that Simon I only had unprotected sex twice and the first time was in Idris, so this baby was obviously conceived the second time. But a wave of embarrassment washes over me.

"Oh so you can tell _me_ to use protection but you can't tell me you had unprotected sex with my best friend?" Clary says smiling. I nod. She laughs.

"I'm happy for you Izzy, when are you going to tell Simon?" She asks.

"Tell me what?" Simon asks appearing in the doorway. Clary smirks.

"I'll leave you two to it." Clary says walking out. I'm about to call her back when I remember there's no need for me to be afraid, because Simon won't do anything to hurt me.

I take a deep breath and turn to face Simon.

"Simon. I'm pregnant." I say slowly. Simon looks at me in total disbelief.

"Really?" He asks. I nod. The biggest smile I've ever seen breaks across Simon's face and he lets out a howl of delight.

He runs toward me, scoops me up and spins around singing some song about me and the baby, which he's making up on the spot. I laugh and put my arms around his neck.

"ISABELLE LIGHTWOOD IS HAVING MY BABY!" He bellows out in delight. I smack him on the arm, I know he doesn't mean any harm, but mom, dad, Alec or Jace don't know I'm pregnant yet.

"Simon! Shh! No one else knows!" I tell him.

"Sorry." He whispers and softly kisses me. I smile, he makes everything better.

"It's ok." I whisper.

"Can we tell the others?" He asks hopefully. I smile and nod, eager to share the good news with my family. With me still in his arms he sets off down the hall toward mom and dad's office where they usually are.

"No wait! Dad said he's going to the infirmary to check up on Jace maybe mom's there too." I say.

"Ok let's check." Simon says and we make our way up the infirmary. I laugh as Simon awkwardly tries to hold me in his arms and open the door at the same time.

"Simon its ok, you can put me down now." I say.

"No! I shall carry you everywhere for the next nine months as you carry our baby inside you for the next nine months." He says. I laugh and kiss him. Before Simon can try and open the door again we hear a familiar voice behind us.

"If only Alec would carry me about like that, what's the occasion?" Magnus asks.

"We'll tell you later." Simon says.

"It's later now." Magnus says a few seconds later. I laugh.  
"You sound like Jace!" I say. Magnus gives me a death glare.

"You're not as awesome as I thought you were." He says. I laugh and shake my head.

"Simon do you want a hand opening the door?" Magnus asks a few minutes later.

"Hey you know my name! And yes please." Simon says.

"I know your name because darling Isabelle here never shuts the hell up about you, honestly she's worse than Jace talking about his baby and Clary." Magnus says shaking his head. Simon smiles and kisses me as Magnus opens the door and walks in. When Simon and I walk in I get quite a shock, almost everyone's here, including brother Zachariah.

"What's going on here?" Simon asks sitting on one of the spear beds. I end up sitting comfortably on his lap as he rests one hand on my stomach.

"Jace's wound was looking quiet infected so I summoned brother Zachariah to help him and he has healed him now." Dad says.

"Where's Clary?" Jace asks worriedly.

"She was on her way up here." Alec says sounding confused.

"She's gone back to Magnus' with Jocelyn, she's really not well." Luke says walking in.

"Brother Zachariah, when can I get off bed rest?" Jace asks hopefully, clearly wanting to go and comfort Clary.

"_Not for another day or two_." Brother Zachariah says. Jace mumbles something that sounds like 'Duck sake' under his breath.

"I heard that." Mom says warningly.

"So Simon, Isabelle what is it you wanted to tell me out in the hall?" Magnus asks. I look at Simon and he smiles and rubs my belly.

"Izzy and I are having a baby." He says. There are mummers all around the room and I see mom tearing up, happy tears I hope.

"Oh my babies are all grown up!" Mom says and starts crying. Dad pulls her into his arms and tries to comfort her.

"I'm gonna be an uncle?" Jace asks quietly.

"Yeah." I say. He smiles broadly at me.

"Get over here and give me a hug woman!" He says. I laugh and go and hug him.

"I'm really happy for you Iz, I love you." Jace whispers in my ear. I smile.

"Thanks Jace, I love you too." I say.

The second Jace and I stop hugging Alec engulfs me in a hug. He doesn't say anything and he doesn't need to because I know he's happy for me.

"So this time next year there will be baby Herondale and baby Lewis." Magnus says. I smile as I make my back over to Simon who pulls me onto his lap and starts rubbing my belly again.

*10 minutes later*

Everyone has left the infirmary, even Jace who was allowed outside with Alec for a few minutes, granted in a wheelchair that Magnus conjured up but it's better than nothing. Brother Zachariah is still here and just as we're about to leave his voice echo's inside my head.

"_Isabelle, Simon, would you like to know the sex of your child? I could tell you within a few minutes if you like." _He says. I had forgotten the silent brothers can tell the sex of a baby in the womb _way_ before a mundane doctor can.

"Do you wanna know?" I ask Simon quietly.

"Only if you do." He says. I smile and turn to brother Zachariah.

"We'd love to!" I say.

"_If you would please take a seat on one of the beds I will be able to tell you in a few seconds." _Brother Zachariah's voice echo's in my head. I do as he asks. Simon takes my hands and brother Zachariah places his hands on my stomach. A few seconds later he takes them off and pulls his hood back to revel a head full of silvery hair. He's nothing like the other silent brothers: his eyes are just closed not sewn shut or not there at all and he is always so kind to us, not that the others aren't but brother Zachariah doesn't just do his work and leave like the others, he stays for a few minutes and talks to you, which I like.

"_It's a girl._" He says.

"A girl Izzy, we're having a baby girl." Simon whispers. I look at him to see tears of joy streaming down his face. I smile and kiss him; I don't care that brother Zachariah is right beside me, I'm far too happy to care.

"_Congratulations to both of you, I trust you will make excellent parents and I have no doubt that young Clarssia Morgenstern and Jace Herondales child and your child will get on well." _ Brother Zachariah says. I smile; this has to be the nicest thing a silent brother has ever said to me.

"Thank you, brother Zachariah." I say. He simply nods and says.

"_I wish you the best of luck with the rest of your pregnancy and raising your child." _And leaves.

*That night.*

Simon and I lay in bed together, facing eacother. He pushes my top up and gently strokes my belly.

"A little girl." He whispers. I smile; I know Simon is going to spoil our daughter rotten. "Hi baby, I'm your daddy I can't wait to met you, I hope you look exactly like your mommy, I love you so much." He whispers and kisses my belly. I smile and sigh contentedly.

Everything is perfect.

**So there it is! Hope you enjoyed, this was really supposed to just be really fluffy so.. yeah. Oh yeah I just wanna say I don't remember if Jem had silver or black hair as a silent brother, I think Silver. I also don't know for a fact that the silent brother can tell the sex of a baby at two months but I mean when Charlotte found out she was pregnant in CP she was probably around that and she knew the sex, I presume they can tell whether the baby has X chromosomes or Y chromosomes. **


	17. Chapter 17 family reunioun

**Hey guys thanks for all the reviews! Glad you like the Sizzy fluff! Next Update at 79 reviews! Oh p.s. guys please check out the second chapter of my TID story 'Magnus visits the Herondales' I haven't got any yet :( **

**Chapter 17 family reunion. **

**Clary's P.O.V. **

***the next day* **

I lie on my back on my bed in Magnus', one hand holding my latest scan picture-Robert didn't get a chance to give it to Jace yesterday so he gave it to Luke to give to me- the other resting on my bulging belly. I smile as I feel Jack kicking away and rub my belly. I can't wait for Jack to be born and then Izzy and Simon's baby because I know they'll be great friends.

Suddenly Hadley Fraser singing 'stars' from Les Misérables blares out of my phone, my ring tone. Jack suddenly starts going crazy in my belly. I laugh and let my phone keep ringing. Jack keeps kicking and moving and anything else in-between.

"Do you like that baby boy?" I coo to my belly. I check my phone and see its Simon who's calling me.

"Hey Simon." I answer.

"Clary! I'm gonna be a daddy! Izzy's pregnant!" He shouts down the phone. I laugh; Simon was obviously delighted when Izzy told him she's pregnant.

"I know, Izzy told me, congratulations!" I say.

"Thanks! Brother Zachariah told us the sex of the baby yesterday." Simon says.

"Well tell me! Is baby _boy_ Lewis or baby _girl _Lewis on the way?" I say.

"Baby girl Lewis!" Simon says happily. I smile broadly.

"So you're going to be the uncle of my little boy and I'm going to be the aunty of your little girl, if someone had of told me this time three years ago that both of us would be expecting babies when we're sixteen I wouldn't have believed them." I say rubbing my belly.

"I know its crazy how much our lives have changed since we met the Lightwoods, but I've never been as happy as I am with Izzy and I can tell you're crazily happy with Jace." Simon says. I smile.

"Yeah I am, I'm really happy for you as well Si, you're going to be a great dad, your little girl is very lucky." I say. I can hear the smile in Simon's voice when he says

"Thanks Clary, that means a lot to me, I love you." I smile.

"I love you too." I say.

"Oh Clary I just remembered Izzy and I have an appointment with a mundane doctor, she only wants to go so she can have an ultrasound and see the baby, otherwise she would go to the silent city." Simon says.

"Ok, make sure to show me a picture of the scan." I say.

"I will bye."Simon says.

"Bye." I say and hang up. A few minutes later there's a soft knock on the door and Magnus comes in. He smiles at me.

"Hey, I'm going over to the institute to check up on Jace, do you wanna come?" Magnus asks. I've been planning to visit Jace and show him the scan picture anyway.

"Yeah sure." I say. I try to sit up but my belly is too big. I furrow my eyebrows; I don't think I should be that big at only five months.

"Do you need a hand up?" Magnus asks.

"Yes please." I say. Magnus walks over to me takes both my hands in his and pulls me up. I suddenly remember that the fake contractions I've been having are getting really strong lately and decide to mention it to Magnus.

"Hey Mags, The fake contractions I've been having are getting really strong lately, do you think it could be a sign that I'm gonna go into labour too early?" I ask as we walk toward the institute.

"Hm, I wouldn't think so, I'll check you over later and see if there's any other signs of labour." He says. I nod and we continue to walk in comfortable silence. I suddenly remember I haven't shown Magnus the scan picture yet, and I don't think Alec did either.

"Did Alec show you the scan picture from the other day?" I ask.

"No, he didn't, do you have it with you?" He asks.

"Yeah." I say and take it out of my jacket and hand it to him. His face softness and he smiles as he looks at the picture of his nephew.

"Wow, he really looks like Jace huh?" Magnus says. I smile and rub my belly.

"Yeah, I hope he has his eyes and hair." I say.

"Well I'm pretty sure Jace wants him to look exactly like you." Magnus says.

"Of course he does, if you and Alec were expecting a baby you'd want the baby to look Alec wouldn't you?" I say.

"Of course I would! And he'd probably want it to look like me, wow I remember having this conversation with my friends Tessa and Will Herondale when Tessa was pregnant with their son, that was over 150 years ago, it's seems like yesterday." Magnus says. Magnus is always mentioning Will and Tessa Herondale but he hasn't told me how Jace is related to them.

"Magnus, who _are_ Tessa and Will Herondale, and how are they related to Jace?" I ask. Magnus gets a look of sadness on his face.

"Will Herondale was the _Parabatia_ of brother Zachariah, he was a good friend of mine and I loved him dearly. He thought he had been cursed when he was 12 by a demon, Marbas. The demon was trapped in a Pixyis- a box that contains demon energies- for years, the curse was that anybody who loved him would die. He believed it because his sister Ella tried to save him from Marbas; she was stung with the demon's poisons stinger and died that night. His _Parabatia_, brother Zachariah, was very sick, dying, and the only way he could survive was to become a silent brother. I helped him, Will; find out that the curse was not real. Tessa was his wife and also another dear friend of mine; she's also a warlock, of sorts. Will is Jace's great, great, great, grandfather." Magnus explains. I remember brother Zachariah saying he would be more than happy to meet Will's decadent, a while ago. It now makes sense.

"Wait, you said you were talking to Tessa and Will about who they wanted their baby to look like when Tessa was pregnant with their first baby, I thought Warlocks were infertile." I say.

"We are Clare, but Tessa isn't a normal warlock- look it's not my story to tell, it's Tessa's, but I can ask her if she wants to meet you and the rest of the gang and she can tell you." Magnus says. I've never met any of Magnus' friends expect his ex Camille, not that she's his friend so I'd love to meet Tessa.

"Yeah I'd like that." I say.

A few minutes later we arrive at the institute. The minute I walk in I hear Izzy's voice.

"Clary!" She says running up to me and hugging me.

"Izzy you shouldn't run it's bad for the baby!" Simon says walking up behind her.

"Everything's bad for the baby according to you!" Izzy says smiling at Simon. He smiles back.

"Hey I'm just being the over protective dad I should be." Simon says. Izzy smiles.

"I know." She says and turns back to me. "Look at the baby!" Izzy says shoving her scan picture into my hands. I look at the picture and it's like a little animal, but very cute.

"Aw! Izzy, Simon she's so cute!" I say. Izzy beams.

"Thanks!" She says.

"Did you guys choose a name?" Magnus asks.

"We're thinking about Lily, I've always loved that name." Izzy says.

"Lily Lewis, it's cute!" I say.

"Oh I just remember! We were showing your mundane friends the scan picture after Simon told them that I'm pregnant and the one who's always high- Eric I think- said the baby looked like an alien!" Izzy says. It actually doesn't surprise me, but Izzy seems to be really sensitive now she's pregnant. Simon wraps his arms around her.

"Don't worry Iz I hid all his pot, that's the worst form of punishment possible for him." Simon says.

"Good." Izzy says burying her face in Simon's chest. I know Izzy and Simon want to be alone right now so I suggest to Magnus that we go up to the infirmary and he agrees.

*Simon's P.O.V.*

"I love you Si." Izzy whispers into my chest. I smile and kiss her head.

"I love you too Iz." I say.

"I'm tired Si, we got up too early this morning, can we go to bed for an hour?" Izzy asks.

"Of course Iz." I say and scoop her into my arms and carry her to her room. I lay her in the bed and lie beside her.

"Simon, I know you don't like Jace but would you be ok with it if we asked him to be Lily's godfather? He's my big brother and I love him." She says. I smile as Izzy calls our baby 'Lily'

"So you've settled on calling her Lily then?" I ask.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I guess I have." She says smiling at me. I smile and kiss her.

"Lily, I love it. And I would be perfectly fine with Jace being godfather; I understand how much he means to you and how much you love him." I tell her. She smiles softly.

"Thanks Si." She whispers.

"No Iz, thank _you_, for Lily." I say and kiss her softly. She doesn't respond. I look down and see she has fallen asleep. I smile.

"Sleep tight Iz, you too Lily." I whisper and close my eyes.

Clary's P.O.V.

I smile as Jace looks in awe at the scan picture of Jack.

"He's just perfect." He says. I nod.

"Oh hey, Simon rang me today and Jack went crazy when my ringtone came on." I say.  
"Really?" Jace asks.

"Yeah, look." I say and put the song on. Jace's hand is still resting on my belly and Jack starts going crazy again. Jace laughs.

"That's hilarious!" He says. I Smile and kiss him softly.

JOCELYN'S P.O.V.

Luke and I walk into the house after doing a bit of planning for the wedding.

"Can you believe Jack's going to be here in just four months? We'll be grandparents." I say to Luke.

"I can remember when Clary was a baby." Luke says. I nod.

"So do I, I remember when I was pregnant with her." I say.

When we walk into the kitchen I see the last person I wanted to see. My son, Jonathan.

**Ohh how will Jocelyn react to her son being back? And Izzy and Simon chose a name for their baby! Hope you liked and next update at 84 reviews. Oh btw I know in my Malec story they call their baby Lily but this is just entirely different I just can picture Simon and Izzy when the baby's born and Simon whispering 'Lily' as he strokes Izzy's hand, it's so cute I had to! **


	18. Chapter 18 wedding plans

**Hey guys thanks for all the reviews, sorry I haven't a while, I'm in bereavement and have been staying with my sister since Sunday so I didn't have internet and it's a hard time right now, so sorry.**

**Disclaimer I don't own The mortal instruments Cassandra Clare does. **

**Chapter 18 wedding plans.**

**(it's actually not just that.) **

"Jonathan, what are you doing here?" Luke asks calmly as I stand behind him.

"I want to talk to mom." He says. Mom? He would usually call me 'mother' or just 'Jocelyn'.

"Why?" Luke asks.

"I've already told Clary and she believes me. I'm not half demon any more. I know it's impossible to believe but I'll explain. When I was 2 the demon blood started to fade and Valentine didn't like that at all so he injected me with demon blood again and I became half demon again. This went on until he died, the last batch of demon blood he injected into me lasted a few months after he was killed but it's now faded and I'm just a normal shadowhunter. I don't have a plan anymore, I don't want you and Clary and the baby to live with me in Idris anymore, I want to live here, have a family and meet my nephew. I used to think it was terrible that you were going to marry Valentine's best friend but now I think it's brilliant because Clary has told me how happy he makes you and how well suited you two are. I'm happy that Luke is going to be mine and Clary's stepfather, well I suppose he's basically already Clary's father, anyway what I'm trying to say is that I'm not what I used to be and if you don't believe me look at my eyes." Jonathan says. I'm too shocked to move or say anything but I do look into his eyes. I gasp as I no longer see black cold hard eyes but soft green ones, like Clary's, like mine. As if it's in my nature I believe him.

"I believe you Jonathan, but I'm afraid I don't and can't trust you right now, maybe I will learn to in time but at this minute I don't trust you, but." I say, pausing as a lump forms in my throat of the thought of having my son back, the son I thought I would have all throughout my pregnancy with him. The son that I've always wanted. "I don't hate you anymore." I say and that's when the tears start. Luke wraps his arms around me and I sob into his chest.

"Mom, I'm so sorry I didn't mean to upset you." Jonathan says sounding confused.

"It's not your fault Jonathan, your mom is just overwhelmed at the fact that she has the son she always wanted and that she thought she would have." Luke says. It's like he can read my mind!

"Thank you for believing me mom, I understand that you can't trust me, I don't' trust myself after what I did to Max, and I really didn't mean to kill him I only meant to knock him out I didn't know my own strength." Jonathan says. I still can't say anything. "I'll leave you two alone now, I'm staying in the institute so that's where you'll find me." He says.

**Clary's P.O.V. **

I wake up to someone whispering my name. I groan and cover my eyes with my arms.

"Go away Magnus I'm not in the mood to go shopping I feel like crap!" I say.

"Clary, please." A familiar voice whispers. I recognize it as Jace's. I take my arms away from my face and look at him. What is he doing here? He's supposed to be on bed rest.

"Jace! What are you doing out of bed?" I ask.

"I got off bed rest today, I've been on it for nearly a month now and my wound is healed fully." He says. I smile broadly at him and he softly kisses me.

"I missed you so much!" I say kissing him full on hard on the lips. I would see Jace everyday when he was on bed rest but I missed spending the whole day with him.

"I missed you too." He says kissing me back. He straddles my waist and I wrap my arms around his neck as we kiss passionately like we did in the garden at midnight on my birthday when we first met. I open my mouth and Jace slides his tongue in. After a few minutes his hands move to the hem of my shirt. We briefly break apart and he pulls my shirt over my head throws it across the room and then does the same with his own. I run my hands down his chest, feeling the tight muscle and smooth skin under my palms. He kisses down my neck, making me crazy. I can't help the moan that escapes my lips in the form of his name. He pulls the covers off me and pulls my pyjama bottoms down and off. He throws them across the room and then takes off his jeans. We're both left in just out undergarments. Jace bends his head and kisses my swollen belly before running his hands up my legs and to my underwear.

"Jace! hurry up! I need you!" I say panting slightly. Jace smirks and pulls my underwear off. I pull his off and guide his hands to the clasp on my bra. He fiddles with it for a few minutes.

"Dammit! This thing hates me!" He says. I laugh and unbuckle it for him. He takes it off and flings it across the room, leaving both of us totally naked and very aroused. Just as Jace is about to run his hands down my legs again I pull him toward my entrance.

"No please, no foreplay! I need you, now!" I gasp. He chuckles.

"Alright, but you better hope Magnus or Alec don't hear us, we haven't had sex in months, it's going to be even more amazing than usual." He whispers in my ear and pushes inside me.

*5 minutes later*

Jace lovingly strokes my hair as we lay in bed. My head is resting on his chest and our hands are intertwined on his chest.

"I love you." He whispers and kisses me.

"I love you too." I say.

"Remember when I first woke up after being stabbed a few weeks ago and I said I wanted to get married that day, but we couldn't because I was on bed rest?" Jace asks.

"Yeah." I say.

"I think we should get married the day after tomorrow, that way it will give us time to get the outfits and ask Magnus to officiate the marriage. I all ready asked Alec to be my best man and he agreed with delight." Jace says. I smile; I'd love more than anything to get married two days from now.

"Ok, I'll ask Izzy to be my maid of honour and we're only inviting family so the quickest way to let everyone now is tell Magnus." I say. Jace laughs.

"I agree, oh and don't forget you have to ask Luke to give you away." Jace says.

"I completely forgot about that, you're right. I'll ask him today, although I don't think he'll be happy to hand me over, he really is exactly like a dad, he always calls me his daughter, you know when you didn't wake up a few days after you were stabbed I was really scared and thought you were going to die and I heard Luke say to your dad, that it wasn't easy seeing his little girl like that, it took everything I had not to fling myself into his arms and tell him he's always been like father to me and how glad I am I have him and how much I love him." I say. Jace smiles.

"Well he's a better father than Valentine ever would have been." Jace says. I nod.

"I think we should go ask Magnus if he'll officiate us and then I should go ask Izzy to be my maid of honour." I say. Jace nods.

"Ok, whatever you want to do I'll do." He says. I smile.

"Oh really? Well I kinda want you to hold a duck." I say. His eyes go wide in fear.

"No! Anything but ducks! Please!" He says. I laugh.

"I'm just teasing you." I say. He laughs and kisses me. We get dressed and walk out into the kitchen where Magnus is feeding chairman meow. He looks up at us and smirks.

"Looks like you two had some fun." He says. I blush, hoping he didn't hear us.

"How do you know?" Jace asks.

"Might want to fix your hair- both of you- it's extremely obvious that you had sex." He says. Jace runs his hands through his hair as I try to flatten mine down.

"We have something to ask you." Jace says.  
"Well if it's sex advice I must tell you I haven't had sex with a female in almost 3 years." Magnus says. I might just be sick.

"Never, ever, ever tell us about your sex life again! And that's not what we wanted to ask you." Jace says.

"Well then ask away." Magnus says.

"We're planning on getting married the day after tomorrow, and we were wondering if you would officiate us, you know like play the role of the priest or silent brother or whoever usually officiates shadowhunters." I say. Magnus smiles broadly.

"I would be honoured! I feel so loved lately! First you ask me to be the godfather of your child, and then Clary tells me how much she loves me and how I make her feel safe and now this." Magnus says. I smile.

"You are loved." I tell him. He smiles and tears of what I hope are joy roll down his face.

"Clary you have no idea how much that means to me, as you know I never had a family of my own, there was a number of other shadowhunters who loved me but that was almost 200 years ago, of course there is also Tessa, but I rarely see her anymore." Magnus says. Poor Magnus, I never realised how lonely he truly had been before he met us.

*10 minutes later in the institute*

Jace and I walk into the sitting room where we finally find Izzy and Simon. They're sitting together on the couch. Izzy is leaning her head on Simon's shoulder and both their hands rest on Izzy's stomach, right where the baby is. I smile as I see the elated look on Simon's face. I'm so glad he's finely found someone who makes him so happy and loves him. Izzy is the first to notice us.

"Oh hey, I'm glad you're here, we have an important question to ask you Jace." Izzy says, as we walk over and sit on the couch opposite them.

"I have something to ask you as well." I say.

"You ask first." Izzy says.

"Jace and I are getting married the day after tomorrow and I was wondering if you'd like to be my maid of honour Iz." I say. Izzy is off the couch quick as a flash hugging me.

"Yes! Of course I will! Thank you for asking me!" She says. I laugh. A few minutes later she pulls back.

"What is it you want to ask me Iz?" Jace asks. Izzy smiles, takes Jace's hand and places it on her belly.

"Jace, you're my big brother and I love you so much and you've always protected me, so will you be my baby's godfather?" She asks. Jace's mouth is hanging open but soon enough he smiles broadly and wraps his arms around Izzy hugging her tightly.

"Yes! Absolutely! Of course! I love you, I love you, I love you!" He tells her. I'm shocked, Jace never usually shows anyone but me this much affection.

"I love you too." Izzy says.

"And I love my little niece or nephew too." He says.

"Your niece, Lily." Izzy says. Jace smiles.

"Lily Phoebe Lewis." Simon says from the couch.

"Phoebe after grandma." Izzy tells Jace.

"It's a beautiful name." Jace says.

"Thanks Jace." Izzy says.

After a while Jace and I head over to Luke's so I can ask him to give me away. When we reach the house I knock on the door and Luke answers a few minutes later.

"Finally! I thought you had forgotten all about your poor old man." Luke says. I smile as he calls himself my dad.

"Like I could forget you, dad." I say. This is the first time I've ever called Luke 'dad' but it feels right. He smiles and pulls me into his arms.

"I love you Clary, and I'm so proud of you." He says. I smile.

"I love you too." I say.

"You're moms not here at the moment, if you came here to see her." Luke says a few minutes ago.

"That's alright I came here to ask you something anyway." I say.

"Oh, alright, come in." Luke says. Jace and I step inside and sit down in the living room on one of the couches.

"So what is it you want to ask me?" Luke asks.

"Jace and I are planning on getting married the day after tomorrow and I want you to give me away." I say. Tears well up in Luke's eyes and he quickly wipes them away.

"Well, it won't be easy, but I know you love Jace and he loves you and you're already starting a family together, so of course I will." Luke says.

"I just realised I never thanked you for letting me marry you daughter Luke, I want you to know I really appreciate your blessing and you won't be sorry you gave me it because I will take great care of Clary and our baby." Jace says.

"She's been in safe hands with me for 16 years, I'm glad now she'll still be in safe hands when she gets married." Luke says.

*That night*

Jace and I lay in bed in Magnus' happily talking about our wedding while Jace happily and absent mindedley strokes my belly. I soon fall asleep in Jace's arms and for the first time in almost a month, I don't have a nightmare.

**So there it is! You like the little bit of a lemon? First time writing a lemon so sorry if its bad! Next update at ninety reviews**


	19. Chapter 19 Mr and Mrs Herondale

**Hey guys, thanks for all the reviews, hope you like this next chapter. **

**Disclaimer I don't own the mortal instruments or any of the characters, all rights go to Cassandra Clare. **

**Chapter 19 Mr and Mrs Herondale.**

***the next day***

***Clary's P.O.V.***

"Oh Clary you look _beautiful!"_ Magnus exclaims as I stand in front of the mirror in the wedding shop in my wedding dress. It's floor length and gold and goes out a little bit at the sides. Its strapless and shows of my bump really well, which of course I love.

I smile and rub my belly. I'm officially six months pregnant and my belly is getting quiet big, I can't even walk properly, I waddle, which of course all the boy's make fun of. Brother Zachariah told me I waddle when I walk because my belly's too big for my short build, so now I can't wait to get this baby out of me.

"I think this is the one." I say.

"I agree! It's perfect and would look beautiful next to my bridesmaid dress." Izzy says. Izzy's dress is a midnight blue, floor length and strapless.

"I wonder if you can get a suit the colour of your dress Iz, It would bring out Alec's beautiful eyes, and his hair." Magnus says.

"Stop talking about my brother like that! I'm already nauseous because of the pregnancy, I don't need to hear you talking about my brother like that and calling him 'a sex god.'" Izzy says, shuddering at the last bit. Magnus hates being away from Alec so long, even though he loves shopping just as much as he loves Alec. He's been talking nonstop about Alec all day, and not just about how good looking he is, oh no, he's also been talking about how good he is in bed.

Magnus laughs.

"I can't help it, just thinking about the things he did to me last night_" Magnus says but is cut off by Izzy.

"No! Ah! Enough!" She says clamping her hands over her ears. Magnus laughs and looks at me. The look in his eyes says he's going to now torture me.

"Magnus Bane I swear to the angel that if you say one word about yours and Alec's sex life I will make you regret it! I am six months pregnant with a really heavy baby; I'm exhausted and hurt everywhere! It's the day before my wedding and I am a hormonal emotional mess and I wouldn't hesitate to punch you in the face." I say. Where did that come from?

"Aw I love you too." Magnus says. I laugh.

"So! To change the subject completely, you're getting that dress, aren't you Clary?" Isabelle says.

"Yes definitely." I say.

"Great! Next stop, shoe shop!" Izzy says. I groan and rub my belly. I hate shoe shopping more than anything and my feet ache like crazy.

*half an hour later*

"Ugh come _on_ guys let me get the gold sandals! I'm exhausted and have cravings for chocolate ice-cream and cheese." I say. Magnus gives me a look that says 'what the hell is wrong with you?' "It's delicious! I'm pregnant I'm allowed to have weird cravings!" I say.

"Clare I think it's all these weird food combinations you eat that's making you so sick." Magnus says.

"I doubt it." I say.

"Clary! You have to try these on!" Izzy says holding up gold high heels. I groan and walk over to her.

*1 hour later*

We finally finish shopping for shoes, in the end I settle on gold flat pumps that are really comfy.

I walk into the institute and straight into the kitchen where I grab a tub of ice-cream and a few slices of cheese which I dump into the ice-cream. I grab a spoon and walk up to Jace's room where I collapse on his bed and kick off my shoes. I sigh in relief and settle back against the pillows and start eating.

A few minutes later Jace walks in. He smiles broadly at me and sits beside me.

"Hey." He says kissing me.

"Hi." I say.

"Did you get your dress?" He asks.

"Yep, did you get your tux?"I ask.

"I sure did." He says.

"Guess how long it took Izzy and Magnus to agree on shoes for me?" I ask.

"Half an hour." Jace says.

"An hour and a half." I say slowly.

"Aw my poor Clary, it was torture for you wasn't it?" Jace says. I nod.

"My feet are killing me." I say.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier? I'll rub them for you." Jace says. He grabs my feet and places them on his lap and pulls off my socks and starts rubbing my feet.

I sigh with pleasure as the pain slowly eases and I begin to relax.

"What are you eating?" Jace asks.

"Chocolate ice-cream and cheese." I say.

"Sounds revolting." Jace says.

"Mmm but tastes amazing!" I say shoving another spoon full into my mouth. Jace laughs and looks at me with content on his face for a few minutes.

"What?" I eventually ask beginning to feel self-conscious.

"How did I get so lucky as to have you carry my child and marry me?" Jace asks. I smile.

"I guess it was meant to be." I say. Jace smiles.

"You know how much I love you, don't you?" He asks.

"Of course I do." I say and kiss him.

Jace gently puts my feet back at the end of the bed and crawls up beside me. I put my ice-cream tub on the bedside table and lie down on my side. Jace lies beside me. He pushes up my top and rubs my belly.

"3 months." He whispers. I smile.

"And two weeks to be precise." I say. Jace laughs.

"Remember we were talking about having another baby after Jack?" Jace asks. I nod. "Do you want just two kids or more than that?" He asks. I think for a minute before coming to a conclusion.

"I want 3 kids." I say. Jace goes to say something but then a look of sadness washes over Jace and tears well up in his eyes. "Jace, what's wrong?" I ask taking his hand.

"Clary, if we ever have another baby boy, can we call him Max?" Jace asks rubbing my belly. It surprises me that Jace wants to name one of our babies after his little brother, I thought it would have been too painful for him.

"Jace, why didn't you ask me when we were picking out names for Jack?" I ask gently.

"Because I didn't want our first baby to be named after someone, I wanted them to have their own identity, not that I don't want any of our other kids to have their own identity, it's just... I think maybe it was too soon after Max died to name a baby after him." Jace says. I know he sounds like he's making no sense, but he is to me.

"Oh Jace, of course we can." I say. Jace smiles and kisses me.

"Thank you." He whispers. I groan as Jack starts kicking my ribs again. "Clary, what's wrong, are you ok?" Jace asks.

"Your son is kicking my ribs again." I say, taking his hand and placing it on my belly. Jace smiles.

"So when he's annoying you he's my son, and when he's being good he's _our_ son?" Jace asks. I smile.

"Exactly." I say. Jace smiles and kisses me.

*the next day.*

"Magnus, can I ask you something?" Izzy asks as she Magnus and I sit in living room at Magnus' eating breakfast before getting ready for the wedding.

"Of course you can Iz." He says.

"Are there any chances that this baby could be a vampire, not a shadowhunter?" Izzy asks. Why would she think that? Shadowhunter blood is dominant.

"No, shadowhunter blood is dominant, why do you ask?" Magnus says.

"Because I'm only three months pregnant and I'm already showing, just a little bit, but it's noticeable, I didn't think you started showing until about four or five months." Izzy says.

"It depends on how fast the baby is growing, I mean look at Clary, she's only six months but she looks about 8, although I think that's got something to do with the Herondale gene, when Tessa was pregnant-both times- she was very big. Let me see your bump Iz." Magnus says. Izzy pushes her top up to revel her slightly rounded stomach. Magnus looks at her bump for a minute before looking back at her.

"No, Lily is obviously just a big baby, defiantly a shadowhunter." Magnus says.

"Good. I was hoping she's a shadowhunter, I mean I have nothing against vampires but I don't want to give birth to a baby one." Izzy says.

"If she was a vampire the mundane doctors wouldn't have found a heartbeat, obviously." Magnus says.

"So when _are_ we going to meet this famous Tessa?" I ask Magnus.

"I was talking to her yesterday and she said she'd love to meet you all, she said anytime suited her so maybe I can invite her over here tomorrow." Magnus says. I smile; I can't wait to meet one of Magnus' best friends, especially one who was married to a Herondale.

"Sounds great." I say.

*10 minutes later*

"Are the boys getting ready at the institute?" I ask Izzy as she does my hair up in an elegant not at the back of my head for the wedding.

"Yep, is Jonathan coming?" She asks. I gasp as I realise I completely forgot to invite Jonathan to the wedding. Jace saw him yesterday and almost killed him, but when he found out that Jonathan was now normal and I believed him, he also believed him.

"I forgot to ask him! I'll call him and ask him to come." I say. I grab my phone and dial my brother's number. He picks up on the 3rd ring.

"Hey Clare." He answers. I smile as Jonathan calls me by my nickname, like a proper big brother.

"Hey John, listen you're probably going to kill me but I kinda forgot to invite you to my wedding." I say.

"What?! You're getting married?!" He asks.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you, didn't' I?" I ask.

"Yes, but I saw the ring on your finger, I just wanted to make you feel guilty." He says.

"Bastard, so are you coming or not?" I ask.

"I'm getting ready now, Jace is freaking out about his hair though." Jonathan says. I laugh, this doesn't surprise me.

"Tell him to get Maryse to fix it, she's a miracle worker." I say.

"Ok, I will, see you later." Jonathan says.

"Bye." I say and hang up. "Jace is having a hair dilemma." I say. Izzy laughs.

"Imagine he tied it up." Izzy says. I laugh.

"I would kill him." I say.

"So would mom, who by the way is making the food for the wedding reception which is being held in the institute." Izzy says. This makes me delighted because Maryse is an amazing cook and I love her food.

"Jonathan is coming, by the way." I say.

"When are your mom and Luke getting married?" Izzy asks.

"2 weeks." I say.

"Aw, it's sweet that both your weddings are so close together." Izzy says. I smile.  
"Yeah, it is." I say.

"Who's giving your mom away?" Izzy asks.

"Uh, I'm not sure." I say.

"Ok, done, what do you think?" Izzy asks. I look in the mirror. I gasp. My hair is done up in a curly bun at the back of my head with flower clips in it and a few strands hanging down at the side. It looks amazing.

"Oh Izzy! It's amazing! Thank you so much!" I say standing up and throwing my arms around her.

"Now let's get you into your dress!" Izzy says.

*10 minutes later*

I'm finally ready for the wedding and will be walking down the aisle in just a few minutes. It's my last few minutes as Clary Morgenstern, thank Raziel, I hate sharing a name with Valentine.

"Look at you, you look amazing! You're growing up too fast!" Luke says as walks up to me. I smile as he pulls me into his arms.

"Hey, just think, this time two weeks from now, you'll be where Jace is and mom will be here." I say. Luke smiles.

"You ready?" He asks. I nod and we link arms. The music starts and Luke and I start down the aisle. When I look up to where Jace is I get the shock of my life. Standing behind Alec is Simon; Jace has asked him to be groomsman. I'm so touched.

Jace catches my eye and he looks so happy. He has tears in his eyes and is smiling broadly at me. Magnus is standing in front of him, his cat eyes twinkling as he looks at Alec, obviously thinking about if he and Alec get married.

We reach the end of the aisle and Luke takes my hand. He kisses my check before Jace takes my hand.

"I love you." Luke whispers. I smile.

"I love you too dad." I say. He smiles and walks back down to mom.

"You let Simon be groomsman." I say quietly to Jace.

"I know how much you wanted him to be part of the wedding, and Izzy would never have forgiven me if I didn't make him part of the wedding, so I asked him." Jace says. I smile at how sweet he is.

"Thank you, you have no idea how much that means to me." I say.

"You look astonishing." Jace whispers. I smile.

"You don't look half bad yourself; I see you got your hair sorted out." I say. Jace smiles.

"Mom made me wash it again, saying it was the only way it would sit down properly." Jace says. I smile.

"Well it looks lovely." I say.

"Not half as lovely as you though." He says. I smile.

Magnus starts the ceremony and it's very like a mundane wedding. When it comes to vows Jace keeps it short and simple.

"Clarrisa, from the second I laid eyes on you all those months ago I knew you were the woman I wanted to spend the rest of my life with, being with you makes me so happy and you are amazing, I couldn't have asked for a better woman to be my wife and to carry my child, I love you and our baby beyond belief." Jace says. I smile, now it's my turn.

"Jace, when we first met, I was confused and didn't know what or who I was anymore, but you helped me find out who I was and what I was, I was Clarrisa Morgenstern, a shadowhunter, who loved you, and form that day I have never stopped loving you. We have been through so much together and without you, I wouldn't have been able to get through anything, you're my everything, and are going to be the most amazing father to our son, and once we have eacother, everything will be ok." I say. Next is the drawing of the runes. Alec hands Jace his stele. Jace places the metal on my forearm and draws a love rune and a commitment rune on my heart. Izzy hands me my stele and I then draw a love rune on Jace's forearm and a love rune on his chest. We are officially husband and wife.

Jace smiles broadly at me and kisses me. He picks me up bridal style and carries me into the institute. He walks into the living room and puts me down.

"I love you Mrs. Herondale." He whispers, resting his hand on my swollen stomach. I smile.

"I love you too Mr. Herondale." I say.

"I love you too buddy." Jace says kneeling down and peppering my belly with kisses. I smile; Jace and I are finally married, and 3 months away from being parents. Everything is perfect.

**Yay Jace and Clary are married! And Jonathan and Jace aren't trying to kill eacother! And Luke and Jocelyn are getting married soon! I hope you liked! Oh and please check out the second chapter of my story 'Magnus visits the Herondales' (TID) It's up and I haven't any reviews on chapter 2! P.s. sorry I wasn't able to update until now but I was at a family members funeral yesterday and was too tired and upset to finish this. Next update at 99 reviews. Oh ps. Here are the links to everything.**

**Clary's wedding dress- images?q=tbn:ANd9GcSOb7y8zjwCowlsNzVZbOWzDgdY_YPngx6gYQSJM5 10E3bt4HEU**

**Izzy's bridesmaid dress- images?q=tbn:ANd9GcQ8eGwf4HnN_Do3DHt5nHK4cJ17SBQOq5ZYkVrfcS QkXR_c_7kwmA**

**Clary's hair- . **

**Clary's engagement ring- images?q=tbn:ANd9GcQluSRV7I8Ll3MPxsaF7rtFW7BcNU8JpAnPyFXnAh HZSskcuF-nlQ**


	20. Chapter 20 uncovering the past

**Hey guys thanks for all the reviews! I'm so glad you loved the last chapter. So are you ready for modern day Tessa meeting everyone? I know I am! Ok so here's Chapter 20! **

**Disclaimer! I don't own TMI Or TID or any of the characters, Cassie Clare does!**

**Chapter 20: Uncovering the past. **

***The next day* **

***CLARY'S P.O.V.***

I scrunch my face up in pain and rub my belly as a random cramp rips through my body. I've been having them since this morning, I'm sure they're just a side effect of my morning sickness. Today Magnus' friend Tessa is coming over to meet Jace, Alec, Simon, Izzy and me, I'm looking forward to meeting her.

Jace walks in and sits beside me. He smiles and kisses me.

"Good morning Mrs. Herondale." He says. I smile.

"Morning." I say.

"How's our baby boy?" Jace asks rubbing my belly. I smile and place my hand on top of his.

"Awake and kicking." I say.

"Hey buddy, are you ever going to give your mommy a break? Sleep a little bit?" Jace coo's to my belly.

"Unlikely." I say. Jace smiles.

"Maybe if I sing to you buddy, would you sleep for mommy if daddy sang to you?" Jace coo's. I smile, I would love it if Jace sang to our baby.

"I think he would like that." I say. Jace smiles up at me, his gold eyes twinkling with love as he talks to our little boy.

"Ok, I'll sing to him tonight." Jace says. I smile, looking forward to it.

"Are you looking forward to meeting Tessa?" I ask.

"Well, yes and no, I'm nervous about meeting someone related to me, but I am looking forward to meeting her." Jace says sitting up beside me.

"From what I heard from Magnus she's really nice." I say.

"She is!" Magnus calls from the kitchen. I laugh.

"What time is she coming at?" I ask.

"She should be here in about half an hour." Magnus says.

*Half an hour later*

Everyone is here, apart from Tessa, but Magnus said she called him to let him know she's on her way. I see Magnus smiling as he looks at my belly where there's a lump rising and falling every few minutes as Jack plays football with my insides.

"Does he ever stop kicking?" Magnus asks quietly. I smile.

"Hardly." I say.

"It must be annoying." Magnus says. I nod, it really is.

"It is." I say.

"And yet you're eager to carry 2 more babies." Jace says. I smile. There's a soft knock on the door, Tessa is here. I feel Jace tense slightly, beside me, I know he's nervous so I take his hand in mine and squeeze it gently. He smiles at me.

"Shadowhunters, vampire, this is my dearest friend Theresa Herondale, Tessa, these are a number of my other dearest friends and my boyfriend. This is Jace Herondale, his wife Clarrisa- Clary- Herondale, Jace's sister Isabelle Lightwood, her baby daddy Simon Lewis and Izzy and Jace's brother and more importantly my boyfriend, Alexander-Alec- Lightwood." Magnus says. Izzy and Simon glare at him when he cal's Simon Izzy's 'baby daddy'. Tessa smiles warmly at us all.

"Hello everyone, it's lovely to meet you." She says.

"Sit down Tess." Magnus says. Tessa sits down on my other side.

"I've heard a lot about you Clary; it's lovely to meet you." She says extending her hand. I Smile and shake it.

"It's nice to meet you too." I say.

"So how far along are you? Magnus has told me so much about your baby; he's really looking forward to being an uncle." Tessa says.

"I'm six months; yeah Magnus has been great, I'm very lucky to have him." I say. Magnus smiles at me when I say this.

"So do you know if you're having a little boy or girl?" Tessa asks.

"A boy, Jack Stephen Herondale, Stephen after Jace's dad." I say. Tessa smiles.

"That's a beautiful name, congratulations." Tessa says. I smile.

"Thank you." I say. Tessa then turns to Jace and smiles warmly at him.

"Well Jace, I bet you never thought you'd meet your great, great, great, grandmother now did you?" She says gently. Jace smiles weakly.

"No, I didn't." He says.

"Well, it's lovely to meet you." She says. Jace smiles.

"Same to you." He says.

"From what I hear from Magnus you're very like Will, you know who he is right?" Tessa asks. Jace nods.  
"He was your husband, so he was my great, great, great grandfather." Jace says. I notice the sadness on Tessa's face whenever she or Jace mentions Will, it must be so hard for her being immortal and her husband and children were mortal.

"Yes, as I said you're very like him personality wise, or so Magnus has told me." She says.

"How do you mean?" Jace asks.

"Well, Magnus tells me you're very witty and sarcastic, and also afraid of ducks, so was Will." Tessa says.

"And arrogant, don't forget arrogant." Magnus says.

"By arrogant do you mean a sexy beast and the most amazing person to ever to walk this planet?" Jace says.

"It's like Will is sitting right in front of me." Tessa says. Magnus laughs.

"That's what I thought the first time I met Jace." Magnus says. Tessa smiles and turns to Alec. A look of shock washes over her and she gasps, very quietly.

"By the angel, Will?" She whispers.

"Will? No I'm Alec." Alec says, clearly confused.

"No, sweetheart, she's just in a bit of a shock, you look very like her husband, black hair and blue eyes." Magnus quietly tells Alec.

Tessa takes a deep breath and looks at Alec again.

"Sorry Alec, it's just you look very like my husband." Tessa says.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to shock you." Alec says. Typical Alec, apologizing for things he can't help, like his appearance.

"Oh don't be sorry Alec; it's not your fault." Tessa says. Alec smiles. Tessa and Alec talk for a few minutes before she turns to Izzy and Simon. She smiles warmly at them as she see's Izzy's slightly expanded belly and Izzy and Simon's hands intertwined on the couch.

"You know you two are very cute together, you remind me of a good friend of mine from when I was 16 and her husband, well he was her fiancé then, Sophie Collins and Gideon Lightwood." Tessa says. Simon smiles and rubs Izzy's bump.

"Thank you, Tessa. Everyone is always telling us how happy we look together, and we really are very happy together." Izzy says.

"And this time next year we'll be even happier because Lily will be with us." Simon says.

"Lily's are daughter, she's not born yet, I'm only 3 months pregnant." Izzy tells Tessa. Tessa smiles.

"Congratulations, Lily is a lovely name, I considered naming my daughter Lily when I was pregnant with her but when she was born she just didn't look like a Lily, so Will and I settled on Lucie." Tessa says.

"Pregnant? But aren't you a warlock?" Jace asks, confused.

"Yes, and I know what you're thinking 'How can Tessa possibly be pregnant if she's a warlock, warlock's are infertile.' Well that is true, but I'm not a normal warlock, you might have noticed I don't have a warlock mark. I'll explain if you're willing to listen, but I must warn you it's a very long story." Tessa says. We all agree to listen to Tessa's story. She launches into her story of the dark sisters, the magister and the automatons. About my ancestors the Branwell's and the Fairchild's. How she was once engaged to brother Zachariah, -which shocks everyone but Magnus- and how he only became a silent brother because otherwise he would die. How she and brother Zachariah agreed to meet for an hour one day every year on the Blackfriars Bridge in London. How Will Herondale saved her from the magister and how she married him and had two children with him. She also told us about other couples such as Henry and Charlotte Branwell, -Henry who invented the sensor- Will's sister Cecily and Gabriel Lightwood and everyone else.

Her story is extremely interesting and defiantly worth listening to. Everyone except Magnus and Simon found out more about their past and their family.

By the time everyone is talked out it's almost nine o'clock.

"It's getting really late, I really should be going." Tessa says, standing up. Magnus stands up and embraces Tessa.

"I'm so glad you met everyone." He says.

"So am I." Tessa says. She then turns to all of us and smiles.

"It was lovely to meet you all; I hope to meet you again soon." Tessa says.

"I hope to meet you again too." I say. Tessa smiles.

"I wish you and Isabelle the best of the luck with the rest of your pregnancies Clary." Tessa says. I smile.

"When Jack's born don't hesitate to come meet him, he is your great, great, great, great, grandson after all." I say. Jace nods. Tessa smiles broadly.

"Thank you Clary, I'd love to meet him." Tessa says. We all say our goodbyes and Tessa leaves.

*10 minutes later*

Another cramp rips through my body as Jace gets ready for bed. I grimace and place my hand on my stomach. These pains are getting unbearable. I start to feel dizzy and lightheaded so I lean against the wall to try and keep my balance.

"Clary, what's wrong?" Jace asks coming up beside me, concern lacing his voice.

"Nothing, I just need to lie down." I say not wanting to worry him.

I lie down on my side of the bed and place my hand on my bump.

"Clary, this isn't normal, I' m getting Magnus." Jace says.

I suddenly feel a warm substance leak from my underwear. I briefly place my hand on the spot where the warm substance is coming from. My hand comes back sticky and red.

"Jace, I'm bleeding." I say as calmly as I can. Jace rushes over to me and gasps. I look down and see the blood is covering a small patch on the sheets.

Jace picks me up and rushes out into the small hall.

"MAGNUS! ALEC! SOMEONE HELP! PLEASE!" Jace shouts. I burry my face in his chest trying not to puke.

Magnus and Alec come rushing out of their room.

"Jace, what is it what's wrong?" Magnus asks.

"It's Clary and the baby, there's something seriously wrong, she's bleeding." Jace says.

"Take her into my room lay her on the bed, I'll summon brother Zachariah, Alec you call Jocelyn and Luke and your parents tell them Jace and Clary need them." Magnus says surprisingly calmly. Alec walks off to call mom and dad and his parents without a word while Jace takes me into Magnus' room. When he lays me on the bed he takes my hand in his.

"Jace, I'm scared." I whisper, tears streaming down my face.

"It's gonna be ok Clary I promise, if Magnus cant' find out what's wrong and fix it then brother Zachariah defiantly will." Jace says. I hope to the angel he's right.

About ten minutes later I hear footsteps and the door quietly creaks open. I catch a glimpse of mom and dad, holding hands and looking very worried, before I start seeing black spots and pass out into blackness.

**Ah! I Just had to add in some drama! Hope you enjoy please review and next update at 105 reviews! **


	21. Chapter 21 a bad scare

**Hey guys, I can't believe I got the 105 reviews in just one day! I was thinking about them all day in school and whilst doing homework and stuff so thanks so much! Sooo guys... IT'S MIDTERM! THANK THE ANGEL! Anyway here's chapter 21. **

**Disclaimer I don't own TMI or any of the characters. Cassandra Clare does. **

**Chapter 21 A bad scare. **

**LUKE'S P.O.V.**

I sit in the living room the in Magnus' with my arm around Jocelyn. Both of us are so worried about Clary and the baby. If- the angle forbid- she had a miscarriage she wouldn't be able to cope. Neither would Jace. I'm so worried about Clary, I love her so much, she's my baby girl and I would do absolutely anything for her.

"Luke, do you think Clary and the baby are going to be ok?" Jocelyn asks quietly, concern in her voice. I sigh, I know I need to be honest with Jocelyn, and honesty is I don't think everything will be ok.

"No." I say quietly.

"Me either." She whispers. I take her other hand in mine and stroke it gently with my thumb.

"No matter what happens, good or bad we'll be there for Clary and Jace." I tell her gently.

"Of course we will." Jocelyn says.

Brother Zachariah arrived shortly after Jocelyn and I and he's currently in Magnus' room with Jace Magnus and Clary. Alec left to go to the institute to tell Maryse and Robert what's happened, since there was no response from the phone call.

There's a soft knock on the door and it opens to reveal Jonathan. Jace must've called him.

"Hey mom, Luke." He says quietly to us. Jocelyn smiles at her son.

"Oh Jonathan." She says getting up and hugging him. That surprises us both. Jonathan hugs his mother bag with slight hesitation.

A few minutes later Jocelyn pulls back and smiles at Jonathan.

"How are Clary and the baby?" He asks.

"No word yet." Jocelyn says. Jonathan nods and he and Jocelyn sit down.

*Clary's P.O.V*

I come to and hear two voices talking in hushed tones. My eyes flutter open and I see Jace's handsome face and golden eyes looking at me with concern. Sitting on my other side is Magnus, and standing beside him is brother Zachariah.

Jace smiles weakly at me.

"Hey Clary." He says quietly.

"Jace... the baby." I say quietly. Jace smiles.

"He's ok." He whispers. I can't believe it! I was so convinced I had miscarried again. Tears of joy pour down my face.

"He is?" I ask in disbelief. Jace smiles and nods.

"Yeah, he is." He says. I laugh in relief. Jace bends down and softly kisses me. Both of us are crying with relief and joy that our baby is ok.

"_You gave us quiet a scare Clary." _Brother Zachariah's voice echo's in my head. This is the first time a silent brother has called me 'Clary' instead of 'Clarrisa' but I prefer 'Clary' to 'Clarrisa' anyway.

"Indeed you did young missy, and don't you dare scare us like that again." Magnus says. I smile weakly at him.

"Jace, will you help me sit up please?" I ask.

"Of course." Jace says. He gently helps me up but it hurts a lot. I gasp and put my hand on my bump. "Clary, are you ok?" Jace asks, alarmed.

"Just... hurts." I say. Jace looks to Magnus worry on his face.

"Don't worry; it's normal to be a little sore after what's happened." Magnus says. It's just now that I realise that I don't know what actually happened, what caused the pains, bleeding and passing out.

"Magnus, what exactly happened? I mean what caused the pains, the bleeding and passing out?" I ask.

"You had a slight placenta abruption." Magnus says. I look at him confused my hands resting on my bump.

"I don't understand." I say.

"I thought you wouldn't. It means that your placenta separated from your womb, but not too much, luckily the baby was only deprived of nutrients and such for a few minutes. I've used my magic-and most of my energy- to bring the placenta back into the place, but it might move again so I'll have to check to see if it's in place by doing a spell that allows me to see the baby, every two weeks or so until you deliver. I'll give you a potion to take to help, but it probably won't be needed, but I'm still giving it to you to be on the safe side." Magnus says.

That's a lot to take in, but from what Magnus is saying, it seems everything's gonna be ok.

"So... everything's ok?" I ask. Magnus smiles and nod.

"But to keep the bleeding at low you can't do anything stressful for the next day or two, you're basically on bed rest, but you don't have to stay in bed all day, and you'll be back to normal within a few days, hopefully." Magnus says. I smile.

"Thank the angel." I say. Magnus smiles.

"Why don't we go tell Clary and Jace's parents that everything's ok, give them time alone, Brother Zachariah." Magnus says.

"_Yes, that's a good idea Magnus." _Brother Zachariah says. Without another word they leave.

"Oh Clary, I was so convinced I was going to lose you both! After you passed out you started bleeding heavily and I thought 'this is it, I'm going to lose the two people I love most in the world, my wife and my son, and I haven't even met my son yet!' It was horrible Clary!" Jace says, tears pouring down my face. My heart breaks, I've never seen Jace so weak and sensitive like this.

"Oh Jace." I say. I softly press my lips to his. I move over in the bed and Jace crawls onto the bed beside me. He lowers his head to my bump and starts kissing it over and over. He pushes my shirt up and kisses my bump repeatedly.

"I love you so much Jack, I love you and your mommy so much baby boy, so, so much." He whispers, tears still rushing down his face. Poor Jace, this must've been a nightmare for him too. Suddenly I remember that Jace said he wanted to sing to Jack so he would sleep for me.

"Why don't you sing to him Jace? Like you said you wanted to?" I ask. Jace smiles up at me with watery eyes.

"Yeah, yeah I'd love to." He says.

"Were having a baby, my baby and me  
You'll read it in Winchell's  
That we're adding a limb to our family tree  
We're pushing our carriage  
How proud I will be  
There's nothing like marriage  
Ask your mother and father and they'll agree  
He'll have toys, baby clothes  
He'll know he's come to the right house  
By and by, when he grows  
Maybe he'll live in the White House  
Our future gets brighter  
But definitely  
We're having a baby  
We're having a baby  
We're having a baby  
My baby and me" He sings quietly while rubbing my bump.

I have tears in my eyes because of sweet he is. "Did you like it?" Jace asks quietly.

"Oh Jace! I loved it! It was perfect!" I say. Jace smiles broadly at me.

"I can sing it to him every night if you want, mom told me it would help his brain develop, apparently dad used to sing to Izzy, Alec and Max when mom was pregnant with them." Jace says. I smile; I would love it if he sang to our baby every night.

"I'd love that Jace." I say and softly press my lips to his. Jace smiles and cups the side of my face with his hand.

"I love you so much." He says, kissing me and leaning his forehead against mine.

"I love you too." I say.

*10 minutes later*

There's a soft knock on the door and mom and dad walk in, holding hands. Mom smiles at me and walks over and embraces me.

"How are you feeling baby?" She asks as Luke embraces me.

"Ok, a bit sore, but I'll be ok." I say.

"You gave us such a scare." dad says.

"So Magnus and brother Zachariah told me." I say.

"But you really did Clary; even Jonathan was worried sick about you." Mom says. I didn't know Jonathan was here, to my surprise I'm eager to see him.

"Oh John's here? Where is he?" I ask.

"Uh, I donno, he was with us a few minutes ago." dad says, looking behind him.

"He's probably gone for a walk or something, I'll call him later." Mom says. I nod.

"How are you Jace? This whole event must've been tough on you as well." dad says.

"Before Clary woke up and for a while after I was a complete mess, I was convinced I was going to lose her and the baby, but now I can plainly see that both she and the baby are fine, I'm ok." Jace says.

"Well I'm glad your both ok." Mom says.

A few minutes later mom and dad leave and Jace and I lie down in bed.

"When Jack is born I think we should let him sleep in our bed for the first few months." Jace says. I nod, I completely agree.

"I agree." I say.

"I can sing to him if he doesn't sleep or gets colicky or anything." Jace says. I smile; I love when Jace sings to Jack, it'll be even better when he's born.

"That's a great idea." I say. Jace smiles and kisses me.

"I love you Clary." He says.

"I love you too Jace." I say.

A few minutes later Jace starts to sing to Jack again and I drift off to the sound of his voice, in his arms, safe, sound and happy.

**So! Hope you liked! Nice and fluffy to make up for last chapter! Just a few more chapters till Jocelyn and Luke's wedding. Oh and next chapter Luke has a big surprise for Clary, Jocelyn and Jonathan! You'll love it! Next update at 112 reviews!**


End file.
